


Involuntary Rapture

by NocturnalEmissions



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalEmissions/pseuds/NocturnalEmissions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Bella, kidnapped and forced to play out a sick man's fantasy where every decision has a consequence. Will Edward and Bella be able to admit their love after the trials they endure? ExB AxJ. Language,lemons, sexual violence,unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noc: I apologize for nothing, for when I am supposed to be asleep; this is what my body writes. – Nocturnal Emissions
> 
> Hey Nocturnal Emissions, don't you think we should put some sort of warning on this thing?
> 
> Noc: It's NE, pronounced Any. Ya know, like I could be ANY one or ANY thing you want me to be.
> 
> Great, NE, so how bout that warning?
> 
> Noc: Hey, they clicked on this page. They know what it's about.
> 
> Yeah, but there's a chance they don't know how sick and twisted your mind is, not to mention how fucking hot the lemons are.
> 
> Noc: Fine, it's sick and twisted, and hot as fuck. Happy?
> 
> Maybe you want to be more specific.
> 
> Noc: I don't want to ruin the story. But I will tell them that it's going to be dark.
> 
> Dark?
> 
> Noc: Yeah, sexual violence…. I'm not going to spoil the story. Just know that I'm kinky.
> 
> Fine. I guess that's good enough. Ready?
> 
> Noc: No, I want to thank a few people first.
> 
> Go ahead. There are people waiting to read.
> 
> Noc: First, I want to thank you Nyddi for helping me. Without you this would have never seen the light of day. Baby, you inspired me in ways you will never know with not only your amazing story, Broken Headboards, Power Panties, and Penis Charms, but also with your words of encouragement and your super amazing beta skills. You truly are a masterbeta.  
> Thanks for everything, love.  
> I hope we can work together on another project in the future.
> 
> Is that it?
> 
> Noc: No, I have to thank honey. You know who you are. Thanks for putting up with me and for trying out some stuff to help me write. Sorry about the bloody nose, but in all fairness *looks at Nyddi* that wasn't all my fault. I'd been reading one of her chapters.
> 
> OK? Ready?
> 
> Noc: Wanted to thank you, too.
> 
> Me? Uh, we're the same person. I'm just the voice of reason.
> 
> Noc: Nah, you're the one who works all day so I can play all night. Thanks for letting me play
> 
> Don't mention it. But we should mention that all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.
> 
> Noc: Once again….. I apologize for nothing, for when I am supposed to be asleep; this is what my body writes.

Chapter 1 

Compulsive Self-Destruction

EPOV

Fuck. The monster in my pants twitched, begging for attention. Needy fucker. Did I seriously need to jerk off again? I'd already done it this morning after waking up with a monster erection from yet another hot as fuck dream. I'd drained my balls, not caring any more how pathetic it was, and went on with my day.

Yet here I was, contemplating round two. And after thinking about who I was about to spend the weekend with, it might be a good idea.

I thought of her for half a second, half a second…and my dick twitched.

FUCK!  
I grabbed a DVD and some lube from the drawer in my room and headed to the living room. Brunette Babes, or something like that. Popped it into the DVD player and sat on the couch.

This was the extent of my sex life. Watching porn and jerking off. I hadn't actually had sex with a woman in almost a year.

Why?

It's pathetic really. The woman I wanted to be with was with my best friend. It's my own fault. I'd had my chance and I'd been scared. So scared that I'd run out and found a woman who was the exact opposite of the woman I wanted. It had seemed like a good plan at the time, but now...living it...watching Bella with someone else...it's torture.

The day I kissed Bella in the pool had changed my life. Sure, I'd known her for as long as I could remember, and the four year age difference was huge when we were kids. What twelve year old boy wants to hang out with an eight year old girl?

It still seemed big when I was a senior and she was a freshman, though I had to admit that I had noticed her and thought she was beautiful. So beautiful that Emmett and I started to rate girls on a scale of one to Bella. It was kind of an inside joke because Emmett thought I had a thing for Bella.

He was right, but I wasn't going to admit it.

That four year age difference was not so huge last summer when she was twenty and I was twenty-four. We had spent the entire summer together (Bella, my best friend, Emmett, and me) just hanging out.

That summer, I actually stopped going to the club to pick up women. Emmett thought there was something wrong with me, and maybe there was, but I just wanted to be near Bella all the time.

So that day in the pool, we were just goofing around, splashing and wrestling, and somehow she ended up in my arms, pressed up against the tiles.  
The way I felt surprised the shit out of me. It was like everything stopped. It was like nothing else mattered to me except to be with her completely.

As I held her, her body trembled in mine. It might have been the water, the way it lapped just under her breasts. I have never been envious of water, but the way it touched her everywhere, just like I was dying to, was maddening. Or it might've been the cool tiles, pressed up against her the way I wanted to be.

But I knew it wasn't either of those; she was trembling because of me. I don't remember even deciding to kiss her, I just did. It was more of an I needed to, than an I wanted to.

From the moment our lips touched my world changed. I'd kissed women before, but never like this. Hell, I didn't even like kissing; well I hadn't up until that moment, because kissing Bella was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was by far better than any sex I'd ever had.

At first it started out slow, just our lips touching, but then she tilted her head slightly, giving me more room to explore. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth gently and she moaned. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. To this day, after watching all the porn in the world, I've never heard anything as hot as the sound that came from her body that day.

When I pressed my tongue to her lips and she parted them, I thought I was going to die. My tongue found hers and every hair on my body stood on end. I kissed her until I thought I was going to pass out.

When I had to let her go so she could breathe, my lips didn't leave her body. I kissed my way to her neck. She moaned again and arched her back, pressing herself closer to me. Her breasts moved up and down against my chest as she panted for air.

I wanted to touch them, to see them, to taste them.

I couldn't remember wanting anything more in my life.

I moved my hands around behind her and pulled on the string of her bikini top. I watched the yellow material begin to float away. What happened next was excruciating…I heard Emmett yell from inside the house.

"Edward, Bella, where the hell are you guys?"

I jumped back, as if I'd been caught. I don't know why. It wasn't as if I'd done anything wrong. Before I knew it, Bella was retying her top and Emmett was walking out the back door onto the patio. I jumped out of the pool and sat down, putting a towel over my lap to cover my erection before anyone noticed.

I dared to look at Bella. She was blushing. It was so beautiful the way her cheeks turned pink.

Definitely bad for my cock. Really, really bad.

"Jeez, Bella, you're turning pink. Maybe you should get out of the sun. I got the new Halo, wanna go play?" Emmett asked.

"I...um..." she trailed off, looking at me.

"Chicken?" Emmett taunted.

"Yeah, ok. Edward, are you coming?" she asked.

I would be if that ass hadn't walked in, I thought. But the way I felt right now, with the erection, and the feelings that were bouncing around inside of me...feelings that I'd never had...I needed some time to think.

"I, uh, I've got some things to do. Maybe later," I answered.

The look on Bella's face was a mixture of confusion and hurt. If she felt that way after one kiss, how badly would it hurt her if it turned out that I couldn't commit?

Or worse, what if I could, and she decided she didn't want me?

Two hours later, when I was sitting on the balcony of my penthouse, the look on her face was still all that I could see. I had to do something about it. I needed a distraction. I thought of all of the bitches that I knew, ones that would drop their panties and run right over if I called them, but the thought of being with any of them was repulsive.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be with Bella, it was that I couldn't be with her. I couldn't let myself get close to a woman. I swore to myself that I would never let that happen. I would never let myself be open to the pain it would cause me when I let her down, and trust me, I would let her down.

I had let down the only two women I had ever loved.

The only two women who loved me. My mother and my sister.

It was my fault what had happened to my sister. It was my fault she was gone. I had let her down. My mother, the sweet woman she is, tried to tell me it wasn't my fault.

Bullshit.

It was my fault. I was the big brother. I was the one who said we should go outside. I was the one...fuck. It didn't matter. The point is that Bella deserved someone better than me, someone who wouldn't let her down.

That's when it hit me. I needed the opposite of Bella. I thought of this woman, Rosalie, that I'd met a few months ago at a bar. I'd brought her home with the sole intention of fucking her, but she left before anything could happen because when she asked, I didn't know her name, I hadn't bothered to get it.

I had been pissed at the time, not because I really wanted to fuck her, but more because no one ever turned me down. I made it a point to find out her name, but by the time I got the information, Bella was home for the summer, and I'd forgotten all about Rosalie. In the end, ironically, I was the one who had no desire to have sex with her.

At the time I didn't care, but now, that attitude might be exactly what I needed. Rosalie was perfect for me. She was cold, distant and bitchy. She was beautiful, I'd give her that, but that was about where it ended for me.

When I called her the day I had kissed Bella in the pool, it was a knee-jerk reaction. Rosalie wasn't interested in me, which is what made her a good choice.

It worked out perfectly when I called and she said she had no intention of having sex. I told her that was fine with me, and it was.

I don't think she believed me back then, but almost a year later, after never having sex, I'm pretty sure she's convinced. I tried to convince myself that it was because I'd already had so much sex in my life that I didn't want any more and that it had nothing to do with Bella.

I knew it was bullshit, but I wasn't going to admit it.

The deal with Rosalie is simple. She's a model, and gorgeous and had guys hitting on her all the time. She was sick of it and wanted it to stop.

I don't know if she is a lesbian or just frigid, but I didn't care. She serves her purpose for me. She keeps women away, and she keeps my mother happy. I'm dating someone steadily, though I have no interest in her whatsoever.

Doesn't matter, I'm even thinking of asking her to marry me. I figure that if I can't be happy, at least I could be left to suffer in peace. It will be the perfect partnership. Rosalie gets what she wanted, a husband to keep the stalkers away, and I would get to further my career by settling down and becoming a family man.

It's a win-win situation, except, why do I feel like shit? Why do I keep wishing Rosalie was Bella?

Why does it always come back to Bella?

And it does. It always came back to Bella. I can't go half a day without thinking about her, wondering what she's doing. Every night I dream of her, often of that day in the pool, and wonder what would have happened if Emmett hadn't come in at that moment.

The fact that I thought of Bella every time I masturbated was sick. This I know, but I gave up long ago trying not to think of her.

I heard the shower turn on, the sound bringing me back to the present. I knew Rosalie liked to take long showers, so I would have time to watch my Brunette Babes. I fast forwarded to the one I had thought in the store looked like Bella.

I know, I told you I'm sick, but I gave up long ago trying to fight it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, ohhhhh, FUUUUUUUUCK," the woman on the TV screamed as some guy with a mustache pounded into her from behind.

I watched her and thought she looked nothing like Bella. Her ass was too flat, and her tits were too big and fake looking. She wasn't anywhere near as pretty as Bella and her voice and her moans, shit, I'd heard Bella once and it was better than all that screaming that was coming out of my TV.

Still, I needed to relieve some pressure, so I leaned back, closed my eyes, and imagined that it was Bella who was here in the apartment with me, bent over the couch. I imagined her wearing that hot as fuck outfit I'd seen her in when she came home for Spring Break. It was just a jean skirt, a t-shirt, and a pair of white sneakers. You wouldn't think it was all that sexy, but trust me, it was.

My hands slid up her thighs, lifting the skirt, moving it around her waist.

I groaned when I saw her underwear. She wiggled her little ass for me as I pulled them down around her ankles. She glanced back at me as she stepped out of them.

The look on her face screamed 'take me now'.

I obliged and felt myself glide into her. I watched as my purple dick slid into her wet pink pussy, inch by inch.

"Bella, you feel so wet," I moaned softly, thrusting into her harder.

She reached her hand between her legs and started to rub her clit.

"Yeah, baby, that's it," I moaned. I felt her juices gathering at the base of my cock.

"Don't stop. Harder! Harder!" she cried out. I realized it was the woman on the TV, but I didn't care. That didn't stop me from stroking my dick harder. I was lost in my fantasy world.

I slid my hands from Bella's hips around to her breasts. I palmed her breasts and squeezed them tight. I used my new hold to impale her with such force

I lifted her slightly off of the ground.

"Fuck me!" she screamed through panted breaths. I growled at the thought of her saying those words to me.

She was rubbing her clit furiously now. Her pink finger nail buried between her pussy lips looked so fucking hot. I groaned and picked up the pace watching her ass jiggle as I rammed her harder and harder.

I looked down to see my cock coated in her wetness. I grunted with each thrust, lifting her ass higher into the air and bending her over the couch.

"Tell me what you want," I whispered in her ear.

"I want to cum," she panted, barely audible.

I released her right breast and slid my hand down her stomach to rest on top of her furiously moving finger. I pushed her hand aside and began rubbing in quick up and down motions as I felt her whole body begin to tremble.

"Oh God, yes, yes, yes!" she screamed pressing herself against my hand.

I started to pinch her clit, giving it soft tugs with one hand while massaging her breast with the other.

"Harder, harder!" she screamed again. I pulled on her clit hard and squeezed her breast, letting it slide through my hand until I was holding onto only the nipple, which I tugged and twisted.

"Oh god, its hurts soooo good!"

I pinched and pulled and fucked until her entire body was quivering. My cock swelled even larger with anticipation.

"That feels amazing, you're so good…so big."

"Tell me what you want," I whispered again.

"I. Want. To. Cum," she panted out.

"What beautiful?" I asked, toying with her.

"Please," she growled. "I need to…"

But the rest of what she was going to say was cut off by incoherent screams as I increased the pace and began teasing and tugging on her clit and nipple even faster.

"Say it love, say it," I panted.

"Make me cum. I want you to make me cum!" the woman on the TV screamed, fueling my fantasy Bella. The fantasy seemed so real. I pumped my dick harder and faster, feeling it build, thinking back to Bella's request to cum.

I gave her what she wanted. As I continued to pound into her I released her clit and ground it into her, giving her the friction she was looking for.

She screamed louder and I grunted as I felt her tighten around me. I continued to pump into her as she rode out her orgasm. Mine wasn't far behind.

I felt it building as I stroked at a furious pace. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I moaned as I started to cum.

I bit my lower lip and threw my head back, eyes closed, trying to hold onto the image of her, the feel of her wetness flowing freely from her onto me, giving back what I had just given her.

A second before I came, I heard laughter from the other side of the door. I lost focus for just a second as I was cumming causing my dick to move and the cum, which was supposed to land in the tissue I had in my other hand, went spraying all over the couch.

"Oh shit!" I groaned, clicking off the TV. I got up and headed to the kitchen for a rag. I ran it under the water.

"Edward!" I heard Rosalie scream from the living room. I rushed in to find her sitting on the couch. She had just taken her hand out of her hair and was staring at it like it was some sort of foreign object.

When the fuck had she come out of the bathroom?

"What the hell is all over the couch?" she asked. Then she glanced at the table and saw the cover of Brunette Babes. It wasn't long before she put two and two together.

"You are such an ass!" her voice had started off as a growl, but ended with her screaming 'ass' at me.

"Now I have to go wash my hair again. You better call the pilot and tell him we are going to be late," she said as she stormed off into the bathroom.

I was having a hard time not laughing. I know it was wrong, but hell, it was funny. A year together and the only time I'd cum on her, I wasn't even in the room. I used the rag to wipe the leather down, hoping Rosalie wouldn't want to get a new couch. Glancing at the clock on the microwave I realized that we were never going to make our departure time. Rosalie was right, I would have to call the pilot.

It was going to be my twenty-fifth birthday and there was talk of throwing me a party. I really don't like parties. Let me rephrase that, I love to party, I just don't like the kind of party that my mother would have thrown for my twenty-fifth birthday with all of the socialites of Seattle. So when Rosalie suggested that we go away to celebrate instead of a party, I was all in.

She planned the whole thing, inviting along my best friend Emmett, and with him, Bella. This I wasn't so thrilled about. I mean, I wanted to see Bella, but seeing her with Emmett was not something I was looking forward to.

We were taking a weekend trip to Catalina Island in Southern California. We were going to Catalina in the company jet, which was scheduled to leave in an hour.

I was surprised that Emmett and Bella weren't here, yet.

Had that been them I heard them in the hall when I was jerking off?

If it wasn't them, then who was it?

Oh, holy shit. I really hoped it wasn't them.

I grabbed my cell phone to call Emmett and the pilot. I started scrolling through my contacts for Emmett as I walked towards my apartment door. What I saw on the other side of the door when I opened it was something that would haunt me for months, though I didn't know it at the time.

I opened the door of my apartment to find Bella standing on her tip toes, arms wrapped around Emmett's neck with her head on his chest.

It was a picture perfect vision of a couple in love, a picture that reminded me of everything that I was never going to have.

BPOV (A few minutes earlier)

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, ohhhhh, FUUUUUUUUCK," she screamed.

"Yeah, baby, that's it," he moaned.

"Don't stop. Harder! Harder!" she cried out.

It was quiet for a minute except for the loud sounds of skin slapping against skin that I could hear through the penthouse door as I paced back and forth in front of it in the hall.

What was I doing here?

Well, I know what I was doing here, I was supposed to meet my boyfriend here so we could have a romantic weekend together. But what was I doing still standing in the hall listening to Edward have sex with...no, that wasn't the word to describe what I was listening to. I searched my brain for words that would describe what it sounded like he was doing to her.

"Fuck me!" I heard her scream out in panted breaths.

Yeah, those were the words. I was standing here listening to Edward fuck Rosalie.

The sounds of skin slapping got even louder (if that was possible) and I could hear grunting, maybe from Edward, maybe from Rosalie, probably from both.

I could just leave now, and they would never know I was here, except for two things. First, I didn't want to go back through Edward's lobby. When I came through about twenty minutes ago, the doorman looked me over from head to toe, giving me the creeps.

"May I help you?" he said with a smile.

"Umm, I'm here to see Edward Cullen."

"I bet you are," he replied in a silky voice.

I blushed. I knew all about Edward's reputation and about what went on here. Back in high school I remember a girl named Jessica bragging about how amazing Edward's apartment was. She gushed about how amazing the view from the balcony was and about how she gave Edward a blow job on it right before he bent her over the railing and fucked her for all the world to see.

The doorman continued to look me up and down until finally his eyes settled on the small suitcase I was pulling behind me.

He raised his eyebrows.

"And an overnight bag, too," the doorman said under his breath. "Now that's a first."

"No, it's not what you think," I stammered, knowing exactly what the doorman must be thinking.

"I am not thinking anything, Miss," he said, opening the door. "It is not my job to think anything."

I felt his eyes follow me as I walked across the beautiful lobby and stood facing the elevators waiting for them to open. When they did, I stepped in quickly.

"Have a good time," the doorman called with a chuckle. Before I could even think of a response, the doors slid closed again.

That was the first reason I couldn't leave. There was no way that I could walk back through the lobby past that doorman after having been here for less than a half an hour, and with my suitcase no less. He would think that I was just another of Edward's quick fucks.

And did he know that Rosalie was here? Did he think that the three of us...

Oh no, I would definitely not be going back through that lobby.

The other reason I didn't leave was that I was supposed to be here. Emmett and I were supposed to meet Edward and Rosalie here so that we could leave for our weekend trip. If I left now, what would Emmett think when he got here and I wasn't?

I turned around and slid down the wall next to Edward's door resigned to the fact that I would sit here and listen to them fuck.

It was ironic. I had fantasized about what Edward was like in bed many times since I started my little crush on him almost ten years ago, but in those fantasies, I was in the room with Edward, not sitting in the hall like some sort of pervert listening to him fuck someone else.

I'd gotten over my little crush about a year ago, when Edward made it clear that he wasn't interested in me. A few months later I started dating Emmett. It hadn't gotten very serious, but we always had fun when we hung out. The problem was that when we hung out, I felt more like I was hanging out with a brother than the way I thought it should feel with a boyfriend.

I knew about Emmett's reputation with women. It was just as bad as Edward's which is why it surprised me that he hadn't really made a move. Don't get me wrong, I was glad that he was being patient and taking it slow, but I also knew that he wouldn't wait forever.

I didn't want to wait forever, either. I had waited for Edward, but that didn't work out. So now I just wanted it to be over.  
This weekend I planned on sleeping with Emmett.

I planned on giving him my virginity.

EmPOV

T.G.I.F. I thought as I fought the traffic of downtown Seattle. I needed a break from this place and spending a weekend with my best friend and my girlfriend was just what I needed right now. A weekend in a tropical paradise was just the medicine the doctor ordered.

IF I COULD FUCKING GET THROUGH THIS TRAFFIC!

Why the hell did Edward have to live downtown? Oh yeah, because his apartment was so awesome that women dropped their panties in the lobby.  
Not to mention what they did when they saw the view from his penthouse.

As if Edward Cullen needed any help with that. Girls had been throwing themselves, and their panties, at him for as long as I can remember. He lost his virginity when he was fifteen, while our families were on vacation in Playa Del Carmen.

To some horny chick on the beach that he had only known for a few hours.

Edward kept me up all night talking about how awesome it was and how it was the best thing he had ever felt in his life. The best thing he had ever felt that is, until he came back the next night after fucking her sister. Apparently they had both wanted him and turned 'who could fuck him first' into a game, which evolved into 'who could fuck him the most.'

By the end of the week, Edward needed a vacation from his vacation and was definitely hooked on pussy. Don't get me wrong. I've had my share of women, but it seemed with Edward all that he had to do was smile at anyone who was between sixteen and forty-six and her panties were around her ankles.

It wasn't quite the same for me when I was fifteen. I was tall and lanky, but by seventeen, my muscles were developing and by the time I was eighteen, I was big enough to get my first job as a bouncer. I worked at clubs all through college. It wasn't as if I needed the money, my parents were loaded and paid for all of my expenses. I worked as a bouncer for three reasons. First, it was awesome to kick assholes out of the bar. Not many people got paid to toss a guy in the street. Second, I often worked the door, and hot chicks, flashing their titties at me to get in, was definitely a job perk. But the main reason I loved bouncing was that I had my pick of the girls. After a night of sending them complementary drinks or getting them into the VIP room, they were more than willing to go home with me and show me their gratitude.

Often Edward would come in and we would scan the crowd for the two hottest women and target them. He called them our prey. He said with our weapons, two innocent girls didn't stand a chance. He was usually right, but I would hardly call the girls we brought home from the club 'innocent.'  
No, they were usually hot and horny and had gone out with the intentions of finding someone to fuck. We were more than happy to help.

We had three rules when it came to women.

First, always wear a condom. Never believe a chick who says she is on the pill. Anyone who would fuck you after just meeting you in a bar is definitely not the kind of person you wanted to be stuck having a kid with for the rest of your life.

Second, never fuck together. Most chicks weren't into that shit, but sometimes when we picked up two girls at a club they would want to do it in the same room. It wasn't that either of us was shy or embarrassed about what we were doing. Hell, I'd never had a complaint and the things I'd heard girls scream through hotel walls while Edward was fucking them told me he didn't have any complaints, either.

And it wasn't about seeing each other naked. Hell, we'd grown up together and had seen each other nude more times than we could count, enough to know that like me, Edward had been given much more than most guys in that area. Even chicks that had been with many guys before Edward or I had either been excited or complained about our size tearing them open.

The actual reason we had rule number two, was that we didn't want our junk anywhere near each other, which ruled out threesomes. The idea of having my dick that close to another guy's dick completely turned me off.

Edward felt the same way. Don't get me wrong. I love threesomes. I've had several, and actually so has Edward. But all of my threesomes involved two girls and me. Call me a hypocrite if you want, but just because I don't want my hard dick next to some other guys hard dick doesn't mean that I don't get turned on by chicks rubbing their tits on each other.

Yeah, I know I'm sick, although I do think that most guys agree with me on both of those last points, but Bella has changed all of that.

Bella is my current girlfriend. We have been dating for four months and it's been going great. Well, great except that we haven't had sex, yet.

It's complicated with Bella for a few reasons. Besides being a virgin, I've known her my whole l life. Our parents have been friends and our families have spent time together, so for as long as I could remember, I'd thought of Bella as a little girl.

All of that changed three years ago when Bella went to college in Phoenix at ASU. She grew up while she was at college. Each time she came home for holidays and summer vacations I noticed the changes, some subtle, and some not so subtle.

Her face becoming slightly thinner and less round was a subtle change, her bra size going from an A cup to a C cup by the summer of her sophomore year, last summer, was not so subtle. I even heard Charlie, Bella's father, complain to Carlisle at the Memorial Day barbeque right after she got home about what they were feeding the girls at that school and how fast she was growing up.

Later that summer, when she was over swimming in the Cullen's pool, I couldn't help but notice how much her body had changed. The way her ass moved as she walked around the deck, the curve of her hip, and the swell of her breasts. I'd have to be dead not to notice.

The problem was that I wasn't the only one who noticed. Edward's eyes followed her everywhere. And hers followed him. They moved around each other like magnets. The chemistry between them was obvious, and it seemed only a matter of time before Bella became another notch on Edward's bed post.

Which brings me to the last of our three rules: never, ever, share a girl. Once one of us has had her, she would be off limits to the other, even after we have broken up. This usually wasn't a problem as most of the women we screwed, we never saw again.

And it was a good rule when dealing with girls we knew. It's not fun to have to double date with your ex.

Besides our three cardinal rules, we had some other guidelines. We never had sex with a woman who was too drunk to know what she was doing. We may have been a little cavalier, about who we were fucking, but we were not rapists.

Another guideline was, don't bring her home if you can find another place to fuck her. Each of us had rented more hotel rooms in Seattle than our fathers did on business trips. And sometimes we didn't even make it to a hotel. I'd pulled over and fucked many women in the forests surrounding Seattle and I had the mosquito bites on my ass to prove it.

One guideline Edward had been following since his first time was to pull out, even though you were wearing a condom. This one I had let slip a few times. I have always worn a condom, but I have gotten lost in the moment and lost it while still inside a woman. I like the feeling. Edward thinks I'm nuts. He thinks that its way more satisfying to fuck a woman until you are about to cum, then pull out, rip off your condom and shoot your shit all over her. I do have to admit that I love how chicks look with my cum on their backs, titties, or my favorite, their face. Maybe Edward does have something there.

Bella definitely fell into the category of girls we knew and therefore fit rule number three. The three of us basically spent the summer together, hanging out at the pool, playing video games, and just shooting the shit. That's why I had figured Bella was off limits.

I mean, I thought the attraction between Edward and Bella was obvious. Every time I saw them together the sparks were flying, and the tension building and building. Then one day, he just didn't show up, or the next or the next.

I was even more confused when Edward brought Rosalie home about a week after Bella went back to Arizona to start the fall semester. He introduced her as his girlfriend. Besides her obviously rocking body, I had no idea what Edward saw in her.

After Bella left for Arizona I didn't see her until the Cullen's New Year's Eve Party. Edward was there with Rosalie, whom everyone (including his parents) was shocked he was still dating. It wasn't that they didn't like Rosalie, although she was standoffish. It was more that he had never been interested in being with a woman any longer than it took to get her in bed and by then they'd been together almost five months.

So when I was standing next to Bella at midnight and everyone started cheering, I kissed her. It wasn't an amazing, teeth clashing, tongues down each other's throat kind of kiss, it was more like a kiss your mom kiss, but it was good enough to give me the confidence to ask her out to dinner. She accepted and we started dating.

It was hard to date with such a long distance between us, but I was able to fly to see her over a long weekend in February and she came home for spring break, and was now home again for the summer.

Edward seemed fine with it, after all he had now been dating Rosalie for almost a year. He would make comments though, about Bella and I. When I came back from the long weekend, he said, "I bet you fucked her so much, that she won't be able to go to class the rest of the week." Or when she came home for spring break and we were wrestling for the remote. Later Edward said, "Bet she is a hell cat in bed. You can tell me Emmett, does she like it rough?"

Both times I just shook his comments off with a laugh and a noncommittal reply. I didn't want Edward to know I have never slept with her.

I loved hanging out with Bella, but it was more like the sister I never had.

I sighed with relief when I pulled into the parking garage of Edward's building. The doorman nodded his head as I walked through the lobby towards the elevators. Which is why, when the elevator chimed at the penthouse and I stepped out into the thickly carpeted hall and saw Bella sitting on the floor outside of Edward's apartment, I got the feeling in the pit of my stomach that everything might not go as planned.

BPOV

I was still sitting on the floor leaning against the wall of Edward's apartment trying to ignore the sounds coming from inside when I heard the ding of the elevator. I looked up to see Emmett step out. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt which stretched over his muscles with a blue duffle-bag slung over his shoulder.

"Bella?" he asked, walking over to me in three long strides. "What are you doing sitting out here? Were you waiting for me?" he said jokingly as he held out his hand to help me up.

"Umm, something like that," I said as he pulled me up.

"Seriously Bella, why are you out here?"

As if on cue, Rosalie began to scream again.

"Oh God, yes, yes, yes!"

I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks as I stared at the floor. Why was I embarrassed? I wasn't the one screaming like I was being murdered.

I looked up and was surprised to see Emmett blushing, too.

"Harder, harder," she screamed out again. "Oh god, its hurts soooo good!"

The words turned to incoherent screams.

"Uh, Bella," Emmett said taking my hand. "It's not usually…I mean, you won't…I mean, I'm not like that."

"That feels amazing, you're so good…so big."

"Well, maybe a little like that," he said obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"I know," I said, staring back at the ground. "I want you to."

"You want me to do what?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Make me cum. I want you to make me cum!" came another scream through the wall.

I looked up to see Emmett shaking holding back laughter. I started to laugh, too.

"I think I can handle that, Bella," he said in response to Rosalie's request.

We both laughed again as the screams and grunts became louder and faster. All of the sudden the flesh slapping, grunting and screaming stopped.

"Well, um…I guess we should knock," I started to say but was interrupted by Rosalie screaming again.

"Edward…ASS!"

Actually it was more like a shriek, which caused me to jump. Emmett wrapped me in his arms and pulled me in tight.

"Gonna fucking kill him," I thought I heard Emmett mumble.

Emmett pulled back from me and stared down into my face. "Seriously though Bella, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I can wait until you are ready."

I really was ready to just get it over with. I didn't want to be a twenty year old virgin, and it was clear from the noises coming from the apartment, that Edward had long gotten over anything that he had ever felt for me. I wasn't in love with Emmett, but I was tired of waiting for the right guy, Edward, to come along. I wanted to just get it over with.

I stood up on tiptoe and hugged him. "I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just play with her toys.
> 
> I am really glad I got you your own email account NE... cause you sure got a lot of author alerts with chapter 1.
> 
> Noc: I know right! There are some seriously cool people out there. Most of them hang out in my Wreck room.
> 
> Yeah, I know. I see the mess in there.
> 
> Noc: Don't blame me *looks at Lutz's Mistress and Texas Bella * They play in there too!
> 
> *Rolls eyes* Yeah, I see how you all play in there. Anyway, what is it you have to tell us before we get to read chapter 2?
> 
> Noc: I just wanted to thank the ladies who got this chapter out so quickly. Lutz's Mistress and Texas Bella Divine. You have no idea how close I came to just scrapping this entire story. You both gave me the courage and confidence to post my first fic. You held my hand, (and maybe a breast or two) during the whole thing.
> 
> Mistress - thank you for teaching me things I didn't think I could do. You amaze me.
> 
> Texas Bella - your experience and playfulness have made this fun. Thanks so much for promoting my story so well.
> 
> Awwww... that was sweet.
> 
> Noc: Yup, cause they're sweet. But you know who else is sweet? Jessica (JA MASH). She created tons of pictures and even a banner for the chapter 1 debut, with only like two hours notice!
> 
> Yeah, she does rock! So warnings for this chapter?
> 
> Noc: This one's kinda tame... but really, if you scare easily, you should probably click the little X because it's going to need all kinds of warnings really soon. And I don't want anyone addicted to something they can't finish... *giggle*

CH 2

A Giant Cluster Fuck

EPOV

I opened the door and scowled at Emmett who was still holding Bella. He glared back.

The fuck?

What the hell did I do? He was the one just standing in the hallway probably finishing a make out session with Bella. Fuck. Don't think about it.

"What are you doing in the hallway?" I growled.

Bella jumped and spun around. "Umm Happy Birthday, Edward!" she said staring at the floor.

Why did she look so embarrassed? I had to be missing something.

"Thanks," I said, still confused about Bella's behavior. "Come on in."

"Hey," I whispered to Emmett as I watched her walk to the other side of the room and stare out the patio doors onto balcony. "What's up with Bella?"

"Nah, You mean, other than the fact that she had to listen to you fucking Rosalie's brains out while she stood out in the hall waiting for you to finish?"

"Me do what?" I asked. I hadn't fucked Rosalie ever, let alone while Bella was waiting in the hall.

"We could hear the screaming from the apartment."

OH SHIT! The porn. There was no way she heard that. Was there?

"You could hear that?" I asked, still clinging to the chance that maybe she hadn't heard it.

"I'm sure that deaf guy on the third floor didn't hear you –" he switched his voice to a poor impression of a woman, "'hurt her sooo good'!" he mocked.

"She seriously heard that?"

"Uh, huh," he said in a flat voice, clearly sounding annoyed. "Apparently someone thinks you're amazing and oh sooo big, do you want me to go on?"

OH FUCK!

She had heard everything that whore on TV said. Shit. Why did I have it turned up so loud? There was always the chance she didn't hear me. Please, if there is a God…

"Did you hear anything I said?" I asked, trying to hide the panic I felt.

"Uh, no, just her. That was enough," he said irritated.

"Shit, do you think I should go apologize to her?"

"No, I think she's fine. Let's just go to the airport."

"Yeah, I gotta call the pilot and tell him we are going to be late."

"If we leave now, we could make it. Bella, are you ready?" Emmett called over to her. She hadn't moved from the spot at the window.

Jesus she was beautiful. It wasn't even right how amazing she looked standing in my living room. Like she belonged there.

"Bella?"

Bella turned slowly from the window, lost in thought.

"Huh?"

"Are you ready?" Emmett repeated.

"Actually," I said, clearing my throat. "Rosalie had to jump in the shower. She um, got something in her hair."

"What the hell could she have gotten in her hair? I mean, weren't you two just in here f—" Emmett stopped mid-sentence and wrinkled his brow.

I prayed that he didn't put two and two together. Then I saw the light bulb go on. Fuck.

"Edward, you didn't," he gasped out between laughs.

I was pissed. It really wasn't funny. Wait. The fuck it wasn't. It was hysterical. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "Yeah, I did," I finally answered.

"Man I wish I could have seen her face," he said still laughing. It was no secret that he thought Rosalie was a snobby society bitch.

"It wasn't her face you would have wanted to see. More like the back of her head," I joked.

"Bet you're glad you asked her before, cause I doubt she will say yes now," Emmett said slapping me on the back.

"Did what? Ask her what?" Bella asked, standing there with her hands on her hips. "What are you two laughing about?"

"You don't want to know what he did," Emmett said, his laughter dying out. "But he asked Rosalie to marry him."

"Um, actually I didn't yet."

"You're going to propose to Rosalie?" Bella asked softly. She stared at me without blinking, breathing in short shallow breaths.

"Yeah," I said just as softly, staring right back. The look on her face was killing me. It was the same look she gave me when I left after we kissed in the pool. Was it possible she still had feelings for me?

It felt like the world stood still.

And then started moving again as Emmett walked over and stood next to her.

"Yeah, when you find the one, you just want to be with them all of the time," he said, sliding his arm around Bella, bringing her into a sideways hug. "Isn't that right Bella?"

"Yup," she said popping the p, but she wasn't looking at him, she was still looking at me.

There was that look again. Like she was longing for something. I wouldn't even let myself hope it was me. I'd had my chance and blew it. I'd left her, and she'd moved on.

"So, congratulations," Bella said breaking the silence as she walked over and gave me a quick hug.

Our bodies touched for a second, but it felt like a million volts of electricity moved between us.

"And I will have to congratulate Rosalie," Bella said, swallowing hard.

"Congratulate me for what?" Rosalie asked, appearing in the doorway of the guest room.

"Umm, umm," Bella stammered, clearly not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Congratulate you on getting the stuff out of your hair," Emmett said.

THE FUCK?

"Oh, real mature," she said, shooting daggers at both Emmett and me.

Emmett turned to me like I was going to help him out. I shot him daggers, too.

"What?" he said.

"Real cool man," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well maybe if you didn't pull out and shoot it all around all of the time, that wouldn't happen," he said to me under his breath as we moved the conversation over to the other side of the living room near my bedroom door and away from the girls.

"What?" I asked, then remembered he still thought I had been fucking Rosalie, not jerking off.

"That whole 'pull out with a condom on and shoot it all over her' thing you do. If you left it inside, this wouldn't happen."

I really had no intentions of ever having sex again, but if I did, I was sure there would be a condom involved.

"Yeah, I don't think that's ever going to happen," I whispered, reaching inside my bedroom to grab the small bag I had packed for the weekend. "You know my rule. Never, ever, cum inside, even with a condom on."

"You are going to have to go bareback and cum inside sometime. How else will you have any Eddie Juniors?" he said with a grin.

"Who said I want kids?"

"You're gonna have to break a lot of your rules now," he said, motioning with his head to Rosalie. "Like, you are going to have to let her sleep in your bed, eventually."

I sighed. I had no intention of ever sleeping with Rosalie, sexually or literally. I knew that. She knew that. Emmett didn't need to know that.

"I guess you'll want to, if you love her," he said, watching Rosalie put on her lipstick.

I looked over at Bella. "When you're in love, I guess you'd break all the rules."

BPOV

Edward was going to marry Rosalie, if she said yes. I was going to lose my virginity to Emmett, if I didn't chicken out. I sure the hell hope that we all know what we are doing. This weekend seemed like it was going to be, in the infamous words of my father 'a giant cluster fuck'.

I had to get over my crush on Edward. He hadn't ever shown any real interest in me, and if Rosalie was the type of woman he was looking for, and she obviously was because he was going to ask her to marry him, then he never would be interested in me.

Hell, I'd spent the last six years fantasizing about him, comparing every man to him, and none of them even came close to measuring up. It had all come to a head last summer. That day in the pool. The day I dreamed about almost every night. Clearly it meant more to me than to him. He'd run out of there like a bat out of hell. And the next thing I heard, he had a girlfriend. His first girlfriend.

And then on New Year's Eve, when I saw them walk into the party, her arm through his, it felt like there was a hole in my chest. I couldn't even watch them together. I didn't want to see him kiss her at midnight. I didn't think I could bare it if I saw him look at her the way he had looked at me that day.

So far, I'd been lucky. I'd never had to see them kiss, but I was sure that that would change this weekend.

New Year's Eve was the night that I'd finally decided to try to get on with my life and get over him. He'd clearly gotten over me, if there was even anything to get over. That was the night that Emmett asked me out. It wasn't like I got asked out a lot, but it did happen, and each of the other times I had said no. This time, I decided to say yes. It happened right after the countdown when he kissed me.

As far as kisses go, on a scale of one to ten, with my kiss with Edward in the pool last summer being a 1000, this was like a two... maybe three... no, just a two. It wasn't awful, like he had bad breath, or tried to lick my face or suck it off, or anything like that, it was just that I didn't feel anything. It felt like I was kissing my brother, well if I had a brother.

And the funny thing was, I thought of Emmett as a brother. Which was probably why I said yes when he asked me out. He was safe.

While Emmett was safe, what I hadn't factored into account was that he was Edward's best friend. Meaning, spending time with Edward was well unavoidable.

When Emmett called a few weeks ago and asked if I wanted to go with him on a weekend trip, I thought it would be fun, a great way to start the summer. Hanging out with my friend, well boyfriend, (I had to start thinking of him like that if I was going to sleep with him) sounded like fun. I hadn't thought of it as a romantic weekend until Emmett mentioned that Edward and Rosalie were coming. That it was for his birthday.

Even then, all the romantic thoughts that flitted through my head were of me and Edward, not me and Emmett. It was getting ridiculous. I had to do something to get myself out of this frame of mind.

I also had to do something about me and Emmett. It had been months, and I had never felt anything more for him than like he was a brother. I don't know why I thought I would. We barely spent time together, mostly because I was at school, but even when we did talk on the phone or Skype, it was like it had been before he even asked me out. Lots of joking around and having a great time, but nothing romantic.

My roommate, Angela, said that we were like an old married couple. She and her boyfriend, Ben, were always on Skype. I wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, but from what I could hear coming from her bedroom, I didn't think it was anything like what Emmett and I did on it. I loved Emmett, I just wasn't in love with him.

That was one of the reasons I wanted to have sex this weekend. I was hoping that it would give me the kind of feelings I was supposed to have for Emmett. If it didn't, I knew we would have to break up. He deserved to find someone who could love him, and I didn't really think that could be me. It had seemed a simple plan, but when I thought about it, after seeing Edward, and allowing myself to remember things I'd swore I'd never let myself feel again, I had serious doubts I could go through with it.

And that brought me to my second reason. I had been waiting for someone to make me feel like Edward had, and I had realized that it was never going to happen. There was no point in waiting. I would just get it over with. I know I was too young to feel so jaded, but if you'd felt what I felt in that pool on that day, you wouldn't want to settle for anything less.

It's not like I wanted to be a virgin forever, but I didn't want to be with anyone else, I wanted Edward. I knew it wasn't going to happen. He had made that clear. And if there was any confusion on the matter, that was cleared up tonight when he said he was going to propose to Rosalie.

I can't say it didn't hurt though, when he said he was going to ask Rosalie to marry him. The thought of the two of them together already haunted my dreams, but now watching it, watching them get married, have kids, be happy, it would be tough. I knew it was ridiculous, to hope that he would have been interested in me, but like I said, I had been interested in him for six years, probably my whole life if I thought about it, even if I didn't know it or understand it way back then.

The first time I realized I had feelings for him was the end of my freshman year in high school. Edward and Emmett had just graduated high school. I had been invited to the graduation party mostly because my parents were friends with their parents, although there were a few freshmen there.

I had dressed up and put on makeup, something I didn't usually do. I was trying to look older. It was difficult being the youngest kid in your class. You see, my birthday is September 19th, so I missed the cut off, but by the end of my first week in kindergarten my teacher had moved me to the first grade, explaining to the principal that I was reading and writing better than most first graders, and that if I had been born nineteen days earlier, I would be in first grade anyway.

The age difference didn't matter much when we were young, but by middle school, when most of the girls had curves and I didn't, I began to feel self-conscious about my age.

So for this night, I wanted to look more grown up. I chose a pale blue sundress, which didn't make me look all that grown up, but the padded push up bra I had on under it sure did. Instead of the typical flat sandals, I wore heels. I left my hair down and styled it into loose curls. I put on eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, a little blush, and shiny lip gloss. I was surprised when I looked into the mirror and saw myself. I sure looked different than the usual 'pony tail, jeans and t-shirt Bella' that I had been staring at my whole life.

Apparently people at the party thought so too. My mother thought I looked lovely, my best friend Angela thought I looked like a senior, and my father scowled, which was a good sign. But it was Edward's reaction that made me realize how I felt about him.

It wasn't so much what he said, but what he didn't say. When I saw him, and walked up to him to congratulate him, he just stood there. He scanned my whole body from my head to my toes and then back up again, stopping at my chest. He just stared at it.

I began to wonder if there was something wrong. Had a breast popped out? Could he tell it was a padded bra? I glanced down and then back up at his face only to see him still staring at my chest.  
"Bella," he said, as his head snapped up to look me in the eyes, the sound of his voice cracking, surprising both of us. "You um…" he stammered, looking back down at my chest, then back up to my eyes. He swallowed hard then said in a whisper, "You look beautiful." I blushed. No one had ever looked at me like that and called me beautiful before. I had butterflies in my stomach and that's when I realized how wonderful love could feel.

That was also the night I realized how much love could hurt.

At the end of the night, when the party was starting to die down, I went for a walk through Esme's garden. I saw Edward standing near the small fountain in the center. The lights bounced off the water making him shimmer. He stood there with his shirt unbuttoned and his eyes closed. It looked like he was meditating or sleeping standing up. I started to walk over to him but froze when I heard a female voice.

"God, Edward. Are you going to cum or not? I've been down here forever."

"You look so beautiful with my dick in your mouth," I heard him slur. I could tell he was drunk. "But do you know what would look even prettier?"

Tears sprang to my eyes as I watched him pull her to her feet and turn her around. By the time he had bent her over and was thrusting into her from behind, the tears were streaming down my face. I backed away so I wouldn't draw attention and as I turned to run towards the house I heard him say, "so beautiful."

And that's when I realized that the same words that could make me feel like the only woman in the world could also make me feel like just any other woman in the world.

After that I didn't see Edward much, I was busy in high school and he was busy at college. He went to school locally and lived in an apartment downtown. I saw him occasionally at his parents' house or at a party that my parents threw, but we never spoke more than a few words and he was always with a beautiful girl.

I heard about him a few times at school. Once, during my junior year, from a girl named Jessica in my class when she was talking to no one in particular at lunch about how she and Lauren had fake I.D.'s made and went to a club. She said that Edward had bought her drinks all night and then took her back to his place. She told everyone how sweet he was and how he had treated her like she was so special. She bragged about the amazing blow job she had given him on his balcony and that how even after that, he still wanted more and bent her right over the railing and fucked her. She thought they were going to become exclusive and maybe she would even move in with him when she graduated high school.

She ran around talking like that all week until the next Monday morning when another girl came in talking about how on Saturday night, her older sister had given Edward a blow job on his balcony and then he bent her over the railing and fucked her too.

After that Jessica stopped talking about Edward and I didn't hear much, but I still couldn't get the image of him and all of those women on that balcony out of my head. When we were in his apartment and I looked out the glass doors, I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be out there with him.

I realized that I had grown up a lot since then, but I still felt like that little girl sometimes.

And I especially felt that way around Rosalie Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: Well Hot Damn baby you know how to write!
> 
> Noc: Thank you Mistress.
> 
> You guys did that chapter fast!
> 
> Noc: And I typed it with one hand... giggle...
> 
> Luts'z Mistress: someone had a good time writing this or spent too much time in the Wreck Room!
> 
> Uh, yeah. Can't seem to get her out of there, but in her defense, its a lot of fun, and have you seen the pictures in there?
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: Seeing as how I like to post pics yep I sure have and it keeps me going all day long.
> 
> TexasBella: All I'm sayin' is, it's a good thing I've got stock in Sham Wow and keep a fresh icy pitcher of sweet tea on hand...because it gets awfully sticky and hot in that room. *smirks and sips tea*
> 
> Me too... ungh.
> 
> Ok, so what's next?
> 
> Noc: Chapter 3, but you're gonna have to wait... see, it gets really hot when...
> 
> TexasBella: Don't give it away darlin'.
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: You give anything away and you're asking for a spanking with my new leather paddle.
> 
> Noc: Tempting... How about we put a few teasers in my wreck room?
> 
> *Grabs Mistress's and TexasBella's hands* Come on, this is gonna be good.
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: You all out there better be coming too! I don't want to have to whip you. Well, maybe I do...
> 
> You can find me on facebook: Nocturnal Emissions
> 
> Or Nocturnal Emission's Wreck Room (and trust me, the ladies in there will wreck ya)
> 
> www . facebook #!/groups/324518074253528/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Another chapter!
> 
> Awesome job. I loved having the ladies around to help.
> 
> Yeah, they were awesome! First Lutz's Mistress would read it and give me ideas, and then texasbella did this awesome beta job! She is super fast too.
> 
> I noticed... not a quality I look for a in a man, but in a beta... it's awesome. It's over before you even knew it started :)
> 
> Yeah... though I think time with these two is better than some sex I've had. But I just really really wanted to thank those two... so ladies... thank you very, very much!
> 
> Yeah, I have to agree. Thanks ladies. So onto chapter three?
> 
> No, I need to thank Witchy Vampgirl.
> 
> ?
> 
> Inspiration
> 
> Oh?... Oh... lol... K
> 
> And watch this... I've learned... Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! I own a sick kinky mind... this is where the two meet and play...
> 
> Content warning?
> 
> Yeah, I say fuck a lot... and there are lemons... and if you are under 18, or a nun, or my mother, click the X.

CHAPTER 3

Crash into You

BPOV

I dropped the seat belt for the third time as I tried to fasten it.

"Bella, is everything alright? Are you nervous?" Emmett asked with concern in his voice.

Nervous? What did I have to be nervous about? I mean at some point this weekend he planned to impale me with his thing, if I could even go through with it. And from what I'd heard about him from the other girls, when I was in high school, it wasn't going to be an easy fit. Why should I be nervous about that? Why would I be nervous just because I had no idea what I was doing or how he would act towards me when it was done?

Would it be awkward?

What if I wasn't any good? He would be too sweet to tell me I sucked.

And to make matters even more stressful, we were going to be flying in a small plane. I hate flying in big ones. This one was bound to bounce all over the place. Gee Emmett, way to figure it out Sherlock, asking me if I was nervous... genius Emmett... fucking genius.

I fiddled with the belt again, trying to get it to latch.

"Trouble with these newfangled contraptions?" Rosalie said looking down on me as she walked over to the seats across from us.

"Rosalie," Edward admonished.

"What?" she cooed. "I was just joking. I mean, if she can't take a joke…"

"No, it's alright," I said quietly, finally hearing the buckle click into place. I turned to Emmett, saying in my best hillbilly impression, "Look Pa, I got this here seat belt on!"

Edward and Emmett burst out laughing. Rosalie just scowled.

We were sitting in what looked like a living room. There were two white leather couches facing each other with a coffee table between them. There were subtle differences between this airplane living room and a regular living room of course. For example these couches had seat belts and the coffee table was bolted to the floor, but other than that, it was just like a regular room. You could hardly tell you were on an airplane.

"We have been given clearance from the tower, shall we take off Mr. Cullen?" a voice said over the intercom.

"Mr. Cullen?" Edward repeated questioningly to himself, then called out, "Where's Ben?"

"Who's Ben?" I whispered to Emmett.

"Our usual pilot," Emmett said, not lowering his voice.

The curtain between the cabin and the front of the plane moved and two men walked in.

"Ben became suddenly ill. We are taking the flight for him. I am Alec, the pilot, and this is Demetri, my co-pilot. Are we ready to take off?"

"Sure," Edward said nodding his head, then looking at the three of us. "This is going to be a vacation we will never forget."

As the plane taxied to the runway, a strawberry blonde walked into the cabin. She was wearing a traditional flight attendant suit, but the way she wore it screamed anything but professional. The skirt was skin tight and was so short I was positive that if she bent over we would see her panties. Her top was two sizes too small and was unbuttoned, exposing large amounts of cleavage.

"Hi, I'm Tanya, and I will be your flight attendant," she said to no one in particular. "Is everyone buckled up?"

She walked over to Edward and said, "Well hello, Mr. Cullen."

She bent over at the waist and grabbed Edward's seat belt. "Let me check your belt." Her breasts were right in his face and my earlier hypothesis about the underwear was proven right as Emmett and I were treated to a view of her thong.

"Mmmmm, everything feels good here," Tanya purred.

"Back off bitch," Rosalie said in a soft voice that sounded so threatening it made the hair on my arms stand up.

Tanya stood up and adjusted her skirt. "Please prepare for takeoff. Once we are in the air, I will be back with refreshments." Then looking directly at Edward, "And any additional services you might need."

Before Rosalie could say anything else, she turned on her three inch heels and disappeared behind the curtain.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth now," Rosalie said to Edward.

I heard Emmett chuckle beside me.

"Rosalie, my tongue is not out. I did not find her attractive. She isn't my type."

"Yeah right, I know your type. Big boobs, blonde hair, and easy," she said.

Emmett started to laugh.

"What?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"You do know that you just described yourself," he said.

"Fuck off, Emmett," Rosalie retorted.

I stared at Edward, wondering whose side he was going to take. He simply took Rosalie's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "She is nothing like you," he whispered to her.

"And anyway, Edward's right, she's not his type. Edward's more into petite brunettes, like Bella," he paused and smiled. "Do you know that he even rates women on a scale…"

"EMMETT!" Edward roared, causing both Rosalie and I to jump.

Edward glared at Emmett, then looked quickly at me. He had a look of panic on his face. I felt my eyes get wide.

What the hell was Emmett going to say?

Edward looked back at Emmett and I swore I heard him growl.

"Well, uh, not anymore I guess," Emmett said apologetically first at Edward, and then at Rosalie.  
After that we all sat in awkward silence.

Rosalie pouted in her seat, hands in her lap. Edward sat in his seat, fists clenched at his sides, his jaw muscles flexing. Emmett sat there oblivious to the tension, and I sat there wringing my hands, and breathing deeply preparing for takeoff.

We sat in awkward silence while the plane rushed down the runway and became airborne. Take off was fine. It was a little bumpy until we got above the clouds, but nothing I couldn't handle. I leaned against Emmett and relaxed. He put his arm around me and I snuggled in. It felt great, just like when I was younger and would snuggle up with my dad on the couch and watch a ball game.

Great, being in Emmett's arms reminded me of my dad. Yeah, this losing my virginity thing was never gonna happen.

EPOV

"She's nothing like you," I said to Rosalie. Emmett was such a dick sometimes, even though it was a half-truth. The flight attendant was pretty much just like Rosalie. They both had amazing bodies, and used them to their advantage. They both saw what they wanted and went after it. The only difference I saw was that this woman wanted to fuck me, and Rosalie did not.

"And anyway, Edward's right, she's not his type."

Thanks for the help bro.

"Edward's more into petite brunettes, like Bella."

THE FUCK?

"Do you know that he even rates women on a scale…"

"EMMETT!"I yelled, trying to shut him the hell up. Was he out of his fucking mind? First he announces that I'm more into Bella's type than Rosalie's and then he is about to announce that I compare every woman to Bella? FUCK!

I glared at him and then dared to glance at Bella. Please, please, don't have picked up on what he was about to say. She stared wide eyed at me. I looked back at Emmett who was looking between me and Rosalie. FUCK. Rosalie. I mean, she knew there was nothing between us, but it would piss any woman off, especially one who looked like she did, to know that I found another woman more attractive than her.

I growled in frustration.

"Well, uh, not anymore I guess," Emmett said looking at me and then at Rosalie.

I glanced at Rosalie. She looked pissed. Great, just fucking great. It wasn't like I wasn't planning on sleeping on the couch tonight anyway.

Everyone had shut up. At least it was quiet, awkward, but quiet.

I sighed, appreciating the silence and closed my eyes. I felt us pick up speed knew we were about to take off. I opened my eyes to glance at Bella, knowing that she didn't like to fly. She had her eyes closed and her hands were clenched together. I watched her take deep breaths, then looked at Emmett.

Why wasn't he holding her hand?

That's what a good boyfriend would do. That's what I would do.

You aren't holding Rosalie's hand.I pointed out to myself.

Rosalie's fine. I answered myself. And she isn't afraid of planes. And she isn't really even my girlfriend.  
Yeah, uh, she's about to be your fiancée dumbass. And do you really want to see him hold her hand?

No.

Yes.

Fuck, if it will make her feel better, yes.

Ok, enough with the fighting with myself. Jesus, I'd been on this trip for an hour and I was already developing a multiple personality. Fuckin' great.

I tried not to stare at her, but as we sped down the runway, her breathing picked up. There was no way not to notice her chest heaving up and down.

Bow chicka wow wow…I heard that fucking voice again.

I swear on all that is holy, if you don't shut the fuck up and go back to wherever you fucking came from I'm gonna…

"So," Rosalie broke the silence, saving me from threatening myself. "How is college Bella?"

Bella opened her eyes. "Good. I have an internship to do in the fall. How's your, um, how is what you do?" Bella asked, blushing, clearly not knowing what it was Rosalie did.

"I'm a financial advisor," Rosalie stated. "And it's fine."

Emmett chuckled.

A what? I thought she was a model. What the hell else didn't I know about her?

"So, you two must be getting serious?" Rosalie started at Bella again. "How is it that he hasn't broken you?"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled suddenly. I hadn't planned on saying anything, but the thought of Bella in bed with Emmett made me furious enough, without the thought of him "breaking her".

I realized all three of them were staring at me. Emmett with a look of shock, Bella, still blushing from Rosalie's comment, and Rosalie looking like I had just cancelled Christmas.

"Um," I stammered. "Why don't we just watch a movie?"

Rosalie picked this vampire movie everyone had been talking about. Apparently it was the second one. It turned out to be a chick flick. There were like three decent action scenes and the rest was all romance. The main character, who wasn't even attractive by the way, was such a sap. He offered to die for the chick, and she offered the same to some crazy group of vampires. What a crock of shit. Who felt that way?

You do.

Fuck that voice. But it was right, I did.

I did feel that way, in spite of everything I had done to stop it. I would do anything for Bella if it meant she would be happy.

I watched as the couple on the screen kissed. Then glanced at Bella. She was sitting up in her seat, leaning forward. What was she thinking about? This was one of those times I wished that I could read minds. I watched in fascination as her tongue slowly came out of her mouth, licking her lower lip before pulling it into her mouth and biting down on it. I thought about the last time I'd had a woman's lip in my mouth.

Her lip.

I thought about her, and the pool, and our kiss, which had been so much hotter than the one on the screen.

I felt light headed at how fast the blood rushed from my head to my dick.

As if she knew I was watching her, thinking about her, she glanced back and looked at me. She blushed immediately. Shit! Had she been thinking about me?

I closed my eyes and let the memory take me for a moment.

When I opened them again she was standing in front of me.

"I was thinking about you," she said, answering my silent question.

I looked at her and smiled.

She stepped closer to me, placing one leg on each side of my knees. Straddling me.

I watched her move in slow motion as she leaned forward, bending at the waist. My body started to  
hum when she ran her fingernails through my hair, scratching them into my scalp.

"Edward, I want you," she all but purred.

I quickly glanced around. Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared. I looked back at Bella, still bent over, hands in my hair, giving me a generous view of the tops of her breasts. Fuck. This was too good to be  
true.

Shit. It was too good to be true.

"You're not really here are you?" I asked her.

"No," she whispered shaking her head.

This wasn't really a surprise. I dreamed of her every night. And like usual, she was beautiful, sexy, sassy, and...not real.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them again she was still there.

Her clothing, however, was gone.

Replaced by a hot as fuck black dress. Hell, this was no dress, this was more of a piece of sheer black fabric, with darker stripes, wrapped around her body. It was hot as hell.

My mind was a sadist, because everywhere I wanted to see, there was a thick black stripe of dark material.

I looked harder, more intently. I swore I could see the outline of her nipples through the dark fabric.

I licked my lips.

"Edward, I want you," she moaned again, sliding onto my lap.

The small thong she was wearing under the dress did nothing to hide her wetness from me.

I could feel it seeping through my pants.

She looked at me, her eyes glazed over and began to move.

"Ohhhh fuuuuuck, baby," I moaned as she rotated her hips in a tiny circle, grazing my cock with each turn.

I felt my rock hard dick press against the fabric of my pants. It wanted out, and I wanted to let it out.

"Edward," she panted, raising herself up so she was kneeling. I groaned at the loss of heat, wetness, and most of all, the friction, but was pleased at the sight now before me. Her pussy was mere inches from my face. Hidden behind the tiny thong that was now the number one thing I hated most in the world. The only thing that kept me from seeing what I had fantasized about for so long.

I looked back up at her. She was smiling a seductive grin.

She brought her fingers to her lips.

Licked them.

She started sliding her hand slowly down her stomach, her fingers spread wide. "I want to cum."  
She actually growled the words.

I watched, mesmerized as her fingers continued to move down, and slide the material of the thong aside. Her middle finger reaching her wetness first.

She moaned as her finger dipped into the slickness of her pussy.

Her head fell back. Her other hand came up to caress her breast.

"Mmmmmm" she moaned.

I watched her finger dip in and out of the wetness. I could smell her.

I wanted to taste her.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips.

"Edward," she protested. "Please, I want to cum."

"FUCK," I growled, pressing her back down onto my lap and pulling her finger into my mouth at the same time.

She started to grind on me again and I watched her breasts bounce as I sucked on her fingers.

I wanted to see them.

Touch them.

Suck on them.

I reached up and tried to pull the material to the side, but it wouldn't move.

I tried again.

And again.

It wouldn't move, wouldn't give me a view of what I so wanted to see.

"Why can't I see them?" I groaned.

"Cause you've never really seen them," she explained, giggling, as if that made any sense.

"But I've never seen your pussy, and I'm looking at that right now," I groaned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "You must be imagining it then," she giggled. "Imagine my tits."

I tried. Oh you know I tried, but it was always the same. I could never see them.

This was my dream wasn't it?

Why the fuck could I never see her breasts in my dream?

She continued moving her hips over my dick. I held onto her rib cage, with my hands splayed over her back.

I slid my hands up and down, daring to touch her nipples with my thumbs on each pass.

"Oh Edward," she moaned picking up the speed of her gyrations.

I rocked her forward feeling the heat radiate from her onto my cock.

Wetness poured out of her.

"Edward!"

Yes, baby, yes.

"EDWARD!"

Cum for me!

I squeezed her tight, but my hands slipped through her.

Shit, she was disappearing. I tried to hold onto her, but she was melting away.

"EDWARD!" I heard again, but the voice was all wrong.

Bella disappeared completely.

"EDWARD!"

Rosalie.

Shit.

I opened my eyes to Rosalie, who was staring at me, pissed.

"Did you seriously fall asleep?" Emmett laughed.

"No," I lied. "I just shut my eyes at the end."

"Really Edward? Why didn't you answer?" she persisted.

"I was thinking," I said, knowing it sounded asinine even as it came out of my mouth.

"You were deep in thought. What were you thinking about?" Rosalie asked rolling her eyes.

My mind raced, I couldn't tell her, tell them, that I had fallen asleep and had yet another dream about Bella, so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I was thinking that I am way hotter than the vampire in the movie."

"You are such a guy!" Rosalie laughed breaking the tension. "I thought he was kind of a pretty boy anyway. I preferred that other guy with the muscles."

"I don't know," Bella chimed in. "I thought he was hot. I loved his hair, the way it kind of did its own thing, and his eyes were amazing. I hope my kids have green eyes like that, not this ugly muddy brown I have."

"Your eyes are beautiful," I said at the same time Emmett said, "You want to have kids!"

Bella looked at me and blushed then turned to Emmett and said, "Um, yeah, I guess. I mean someday, not now or anything. I want to finish school first, get married, you know."

"Oh gross," Rosalie said. "Do you have any idea what kids do to your body? Stretch marks, saggy boobs, no way!"

"Kids are fun!" Emmett said.

"You're a kid," Rosalie said. "And besides, Edward said he didn't want kids either. Right Edward?"

I had said that, but the idea of little kids running around, some with green eyes like mine and some with brown eyes like Bella didn't sound so bad right now.

"Edward?" Rosalie prompted.

"Um, yeah, I did say that," I admitted.

"Dude, you would make a great father," Emmett said excitedly. "You would be great with kids. I remember how awesome you were with-" Emmett stopped suddenly.

I knew what he was going to say. How awesome I was with Mary Alice. I needed a drink. Fuck I needed a drink.

"Hey, let's get a drink," I said. Emmett sighed, obviously relieved. "Emmett, help me get the flight attendant, I sure as hell don't want her to think I need servicing."

I walked into the galley and grabbed a bottle of champagne from the mini fridge.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, about the Bella comment."

I popped the cork on the bottle.

"I uh, I didn't realize. You still have a thing for her don't you?"

I didn't answer.

"Listen, I've got to tell you about the two of us."

Oh no. That bastard was not going to go bragging about shit he did with Bella.

"I don't want to hear it. You got her. That's all there is to it."

"No, but the way she is with me," he persisted.

"I don't want to hear how she is with you. I just want to get this fucking weekend over with. FUCK."

I was pissed.

At myself.

And I was taking it out on him.

He deserved it. He was with Bella.

Uh, asshole. You left her. She was fair game.

Oh Great. The fucking voice was back.

FUCK!

EmPOV

"No, but the way she is with me," I said, trying to get him to listen. It was obvious that he had feelings for her, and maybe she had feelings for him. I had to tell him that there was really nothing between us.

"I don't want to hear how she is with you. I just want to get this fucking weekend over with. FUCK."

He stormed out leaving the champagne bottle on the counter.

"Here, let me help you with that, sweet thing," the whore of a stewardess simpered.

FUCK!

BPOV

I watched Emmett and Edward walk towards the curtain and breathed a sigh of relief. Emmett had almost said her name, and that was never good. We all knew enough to never talk about her. One minute we are all talking about having kids and Emmett practically causes an in-flight meltdown.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Rosalie asked, motioning towards where the guys had disappeared to.

"Oh, just Emmett being an ass," I said, "Almost ruined the weekend by mentioning Mary Alice."

"Who's Mary Alice?" she asked.

"You don't know who Mary Alice is?" I asked, astonished.

"If I did, why would I ask you?" Rosalie responded, sounding annoyed.

I couldn't believe she didn't know who Mary Alice was. Edward was planning on marrying this woman, but he didn't talk to her about something as important as Mary Alice!

"Umm," I said, not sure of how much I should tell her. "Mary Alice is, was, is Edward's sister."

"Edward has a sister!" Rosalie said in a voice much louder than I would have liked it to have been. Then she added quietly, "What do you mean 'was'?"

"She went missing when she was three and Edward was seven. They were playing in their yard, and she just disappeared." I looked at the curtain to make sure that we were still alone. "Apparently Mary Alice wanted to feed the ducks so Edward went inside to get some bread. When he came back she was gone."

"Oh my god, that's terrible!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"At first they thought she wandered off, then they thought maybe she had fallen in the pond, but they searched the area and eventually drained the pond. They never found her. Edward blames himself."

"But he was just a little boy," Rosalie whispered.

"I know, but he still feels like it's his fault. He has never forgiven himself and he never talks about her."

I saw the curtain move and saw Edward storm back into the room. He looked pissed.

"Please don't tell him I told you," I whispered hurriedly.

"I won't, and thank you for telling me," she whispered back.

I looked at Edward and smiled, hoping that he was alright. I watched as he smiled back, the anger melting from his face.

"Champagne!" Emmett yelled carrying in four glasses, breaking our stare.

I took one as did Edward and Rosalie.

"To a weekend we will never forget," Edward toasted, "And to beautiful women who make life worth living."

We all clinked glasses and I took a sip. It tasted funny. I took another drink and that's when I remembered that I had taken medication to help calm my nerves before the flight and I wasn't supposed to be drinking. That's probably why it tasted funny.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" both Emmett and Edward said at the same time.

I laughed. "Nothing, really. I just remembered that I can't drink because of the medication I'm on."

"You worry too much, doll," Emmett said, taking my glass and downing the champagne in one gulp. "I'll go get you something else. Juice or soda?"

"Water," I answered laughing.

"Wow, way to live on the edge Swan," Emmett muttered jokingly as he walked back behind the curtain.

Not even thirty seconds after he disappeared, the plane dropped. It felt like I was on a roller coaster ride. My stomach turned and I grabbed onto the seat.

"Hey, it's ok," Edward said, coming up behind me. I turned to look at him just as we took another dip. I started to fall over into him but he caught me in his arms. I was pressed up against him, awkwardly staring into his chest.

Oh God he smelled good. I inhaled deeply. Memories came flooding back to me. He held me like that, for a minute, an hour, or maybe it was just seconds. Time stood still.

"Hey, um, maybe we should sit down," he said, pulling me away from him and looking down at me. I didn't want him to let go of me, and he didn't seem to want to let go.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that?" I heard Emmett yell. Edward and I jumped apart and sat down on couches opposite each other again.

Emmett came back into the room holding a bottle of water. His shirt was all wet. I looked at him with confusion. "Um, I got you a glass of water, but um, it didn't like the little dip. I got you a bottle instead. It's safer."

I forced a laugh and took the bottle.

"Jesus doll, you're shaking. It wasn't that bad."

It really wasn't.

And it wasn't the reason I was shaking.

"Oh. My. God." Rosalie exclaimed walking into the room. Her makeup was smudged. "You do not want to be in the bathroom if our little plane here does another one of those! I'm just glad I wasn't going to the bathroom when it happened. It's bad enough it looks like Picasso did my makeup. I still don't think it looks right."

Before anyone could say anything, the pilot came on over the intercom.

"Sorry about that. We are hitting some major turbulence. There is a storm that is moving faster than we thought. Please buckle up and we will get us through it as quickly as possible."

Emmett and Rosalie took their original seats and we all put our seat belts on. I reached over to hold Emmett's hand and saw that his hands were folded on his lap.

"Emmett," I said reaching for his hand. He didn't respond. I looked at his face and his eyes were closed. How could he be sleeping at a time like this?

I looked over to Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie was sleeping too! Edward was looking at me, eyes half closed.

The plane shook again and dropped lower.

Edward's eyes flew open for a moment and his hand shot out, reaching across the table and grabbing onto mine. Our fingers laced together.

"Oh God, stay with me Bella," he moaned. I watched his eyes close.

It had to be some sort of joke. Not five minutes ago were we all just standing around talking, then the turbulence and now a nap? Were they crazy? I was feeling tired though, really tired actually.

I closed my eyes half way. I held onto Edward's hand, too afraid to let it go. What the hell was happening?

I looked across at Edward and Rosalie. Wow, Edward really was beautiful and so was Rosalie. Maybe they aren't human. They seem too perfect. Maybe they are vampires like in that movie. It was hard to think.

My mind was foggy like when you come out of anesthesia.

Oh, maybe they are aliens a little voice in my head told me.

Yeah, I bet that's it. I will definitely have to ask them when I wake up from my nap.

I closed my eyes. Just for a minute. Ok, maybe two.

I opened them when I felt a bump. Hey, did we hit something? Maybe it was a pothole. I will ask Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, and I'm also gonna ask them why the pilots are in the room with us. What are they doing in those silly scuba outfits when they are supposed to be flying the plane?

"Hey," I said, but realized my mouth hadn't moved. It was too tired to move.

Don't worry, I will ask them when I wake up,I thought, closing my eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, something obviously isn't right!
> 
> Ya think? (*whispers to Texas Bella and Lutz's Mistress, can't believe she is half of me)
> 
> I can hear you, ya know. And I've put up with a lot of shit. Do you have any idea how insane that wreck room you created gets? What with all of the perverted comments and then the pictures that Lutz's Mistress keeps throwing up in there...
> 
> Inspiration!
> 
> Yeah... lol
> 
> Soooooo review, follow, or click the x...
> 
> If ur looking to hang out with some of the coolest authors I know, find me on Facebook.
> 
> Nocturnal Emissions
> 
> or come and get wrecked in my wreck room... step over Texas Bella's panties... and enjoy the chat, and hot as fuck pictures.
> 
> Language!
> 
> Really? After that chapter... fuck... fuck...fuck...fuck...
> 
> You can find me on facebook: Nocturnal Emissions or Lexie NE Caldwell
> 
> Or Nocturnal Emission's Wreck Room
> 
> #!/groups/324518074253528/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. This is just my sick mind playing with her toys.
> 
> Hey there baby girl!
> 
> Hi! I'm kind of excited about this chapter.
> 
> How come?
> 
> It gives everyone a little glimpse into my kinky mind.
> 
> Oh great...I can't wait! *sarcasm*
> 
> Yeah, we have a long way to go, but it gives everyone an idea of where the story is going.
> 
> Warning?
> 
> Not too bad this chapter. It's the next few you're going to have to worry about? But still, this is for big girls... so under 18 click the x please.
> 
> Thanks?
> 
> Yeah, my super amazing pre-reader Lutz's Mistress. She is super hot, and has some amazing ideas. And of course TexasBella who takes my words and helps me make them sound pretty...lol
> 
> Ok, then, on with the story!
> 
> I apologize for nothing, for when my body is supposed to be asleep, this is what it writes. - Nocturnal Emissions

CH 4

Aliens, helicopters, and vampires, OH MY!

Alec's POV

Free box seats to the Mariners was all it took to get the pilot to call in sick and get me and Demetri on this flight.

Getting Tanya on was just as easy. All she had to do was offer the girl who was supposed to work $500.

Flying the plane was a piece of cake. It was a nice plane. It would be a shame to crash it, but I'm sure the Cullen's are insured.

I had turned off the radar and we had been flying off course for about two hours. Once we were in the ocean I would turn it back on. It would help Search and Rescue find the plane, the survivors, and the bodies.

The passengers had no idea that we were flying off course. They had the curtains closed because they were watching a movie and there was sun glare, though I doubt they would've noticed even with the curtains open.

People were way too trusting.

Tanya's job was to make sure that they didn't notice and that they were in their seats, buckled in safely when we landed. Well crash landed that is.

We figured that knocking them out would be the easiest. The doc suggested we give them Rohypnol, the date rape drug. He said it would knock them out and make it hard for them to remember. When they did wake up, they wouldn't remember much of anything and would have to believe it was what it looked like, a plane crash.

Tanya was just about to offer them drinks when the two guys came in looking for champagne. I looked out of the cockpit as one of the guys was opening the bottle. I saw Tanya off to the side, sprinkling the white powder into the bottom of four tall champagne flutes. When the cork popped, she took the bottle and poured, handing the big guy the glasses. He took the glasses and went through the curtain.

"How long?" I asked her.

"James said about ten minutes," she answered.

"Well, I better make sure that they are in their seats then," I said.

Tanya walked towards the curtain and peeked through. She rushed back to me as the big guy came through the curtain again.

"Wait a minute," she whispered. "That blond bitch just went into the bathroom. I want you to splatter piss all over her."

I chuckled. Demetri, my copilot sitting next to me, said, "Jealous? You know you will get him all to yourself soon enough."

"Not really," she responded. "I just don't like girls who think their shit doesn't stink. Well, let's see if it stinks when it is all over her. Do it now!"

I laughed and looked at Demetri. He nodded. We took the plane into a nose dive then pulled back.

Tanya looked behind her. The big one was now covered in water.

"Fuck," he mumbled, pouring more water into the cup. I couldn't resist, I dove the plane again.  
More water splashed onto his shirt.

"Damn it! Fuck this," he said and grabbed a bottle of water before heading back through the curtain.

I waited a few minutes and then informed the passengers that we were having trouble and to buckle up.

Tanya returned about five minutes later and announced that they were all "out."

I could see the helicopter in the distance and began to land the plane. I knew it would be tricky, this was not a water plane, but with just the right finesse, it could be done.

I had no idea how fast the cabin would fill with water, so Demetri and I took off our pilot uniforms, revealing our dive suits underneath. I reached behind me and took out the scuba tank so it would be ready once we landed.

The landing wasn't as smooth as I had hoped. Tanya informed me that the passengers had been knocked around and had some bumps on them and were bleeding in a few places.

"Good, makes it more believable," I said.

After putting on our scuba gear, Demetri and I walked into the cabin. The water was already filling the cabin and I was walking in a puddle.

Tanya was right. It looked like the blond and the big guy had head butted each other. When I looked at the brunette, I was surprised to see that she was holding hands with the more athletic guy who sat across from her. She didn't have any marks on her, which was good. Aro would like that. Now we just needed to get these people off of the plane.

"OK, let's get them out. This one first," I said pulling her hand from the guys. She whimpered, which I found strange since she was supposed to be out cold.

I unbuckled her and Demetri lifted her up and carried her towards the now open door on the side of the plane. He stood in the doorway and placed her in the raft that Tanya had already inflated. By the time he walked back towards me, the water was up to his ankles.

"Ok, next this guy," I said pointing to the smaller of the two guys.

"Awww," Demetri said, standing in front of the blond, "This one looks more fun." He reached down and squeezed both of her breasts. "Yeah, way more fun." He started to unbutton her shirt.

"God damnit, Demetri," I said, struggling to lift the guy. "Do you want to get paid or not?"

"Fine," he grumbled, walking over to me. "Here, gimme him."

He struggled to take him and the two of us hauled him towards the door, Demetri holding him under his armpits and me holding his feet.

He let out a groan. "Hey, I thought he was out!" Demetri yelled.

"Yeah, well he's probably in pain. Look at his stomach."

"Oh shit!" Demetri yelled again. "Do you think it was the crash?"

"Well I doubt he got on the plane with cracked ribs. I'm sure the doc will fix him up."

"Yeah, right," Demetri rolled his eyes. We had reached the door and dropped him out of the plane into the raft right next to the hot brunette.

The water was now up to our knees. I wasn't sure if we would have time to get both of them, and that big guy looked really heavy.

Demetri was already back to the blond and had now unbuttoned her shirt to her navel and had it pulled open, revealing a bright red bra. "Why can't we take her too? She would be so much fun to play with."

"That's not the plan."

"Well, at least let me have some fun with her. James said she wouldn't remember. Just give me five minutes."

"Demetri, you are like working with a child. She may not remember this part, or the crash, but when she wakes up, she will know that she has been in a plane crash. She can't wake up and wonder how and when she had sex. Women do know when they have had sex, you know?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "I bet she is wearing a thong though." He reached his hand up her skirt, moved his hand around and then smiled.

"Well," I said impatiently.

"Nope!" he grinned. "She's not wearing any underwear at all! I think I'm in love."

"You are going to be dead if you don't hurry up." The water was up to our thighs as we dropped her out of the door into the raft.

We only had the big guy left. The water was up just past our waist now, but it actually made it easier.

Once we got his seatbelt off, he just floated. We pulled him towards the door and rolled him into the raft with a thud.

"Ready to go back in?" I asked Demetri.

"Yup," he said putting the scuba regulator in his mouth.

We swam back into the cabin and towards the front of the plane. I switched on the distress signal.

Demetri swam outside of the cabin and stuck the small explosive charge under the wing. Once we were in the air, we would detonate it, and it would look like an engine exploded.

We surfaced and climbed into the raft. We paddled the raft away from the plane and watched the last of the tail sink below the surface.

The helicopter came closer and hovered about 100 feet above us. Without warning, someone fell out of the helicopter and landed in the water with a splash. He went below the surface but popped back up in a second. He was dressed in a pilot's uniform and was lying on his stomach, not moving.

Tanya screamed, then shrieked, "What the hell?"

"That's me," I said calmly, looking at the dead man in the water who slightly resembled me. When search and rescue got here, they would find him. He would be wearing a pilot's uniform, and have my ID in his wallet. There would be no reason to doubt he was me. As far as everyone knew, I was now dead.

Kind of felt liberating.

Tanya was still staring at me with a look of horror on her face.

"Search and Rescue will find two survivors and two dead bodies. They'll never find the three missing  
people. They will be presumed dead," I explained.

"Two dead bodies?" she asked.

Just then another body fell from the helicopter. It was a woman dressed in the same outfit as Tanya.

This time no scream.

She just stared.

"Who are they?" she whispered.

"Well the guy was someone the boss hired to do a job, and he didn't do it. And the girl, well that was an accident. James got a little carried away. Let's just say that they both look like they have been in a plane crash."

I watched as the helicopter lowered a basket. When I looked down at our first passenger I was surprised to see that she was staring back at me.

She looked up at me, her eyes glassy and unfocused.

"Hey," she said, making Tanya scream and whip her head around. "Are you guys vampires?"

"What?" I asked, confused not only at the question, but at the fact that she was even awake.

"So sparkly," she said touching the water droplets that were on my cheek.

"What the fuck, Tanya? You were supposed to drug them all!" I shouted. I grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"James," I said, pressing the button, "we have a live one down here."

"Send her up, and I will dose her again," he responded. "And what the hell is Demetri doing?"

I looked over to see Demetri leaning over the blond. He was pulling her bra cups down to expose her started sucking on one nipple and rubbing the other one.

I watched his other hand move in and out from under her skirt.

Was he finger fucking her?

"Demetri!" I shouted.

He sat up quickly, her nipple popping from his mouth.

"Holy shit, do you know how tight she is?" he smiled, bringing his wet fingers to his nose and inhaling.

I felt like I was working with children.

"Demetri, fix her shirt, and let's go," I ordered.

I watched half in disgust and half in awe as he sucked one of his wet fingers into his mouth, and then ran the other one over the big guy's lips. Demetri was one seriously fucked up guy.

Shit, that guy was going to be surprised when he woke up with the taste of pussy on his lips.

He fixed her bra and closed her shirt. He laughed as he placed her hand on the big guy's jeans, right over his dick.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" I asked.

He didn't answer, just sucked on his finger again and smiled. Fucked up, seriously, fucked up.

With Demetri's help I put the brunette, who now had her eyes closed again, into the basket. We strapped her in and signaled for a lift. I heard her scream halfway to the top and saw her start to rock the basket.

What the hell, seriously, why wasn't this shit working on her? As soon as she got to the top, she was instantly silent. Well, I guess James took care of that, I thought, laughing.

"One to go," I said, rolling the guy into the basket. I didn't think he looked anything like the boss, but then again, the boss was old and this guy had to be like twenty-five and looked like a model.

I hate pretty boys.

He didn't so much as flinch during his ride up. The basket was sent down three more times until Demetri, Tanya, and I were in the helicopter.

I looked down as we began to fly away and I could see the outline of the plane just below the surface of the water as it drifted lower and lower to the ocean floor.

I pressed the button on the remote and saw the small explosion light up the water briefly. The water moved slightly, pushing the two bodies towards the life raft.

The two bodies now floated close to the raft that held,what would be known to everyone else, as the only two survivors of the crash.

BPOV

God my eyelids were heavy, and I was so confused.

I heard someone scream and I pried my eyes open. I was outside and the sun was so bright. All that I could see was the cloudless sky. I heard a man talking but it was so hard to understand what he was saying.

"…two survivors…two dead bodies…three missing people…"

I looked at the man talking. He was so sparkly in the sun. He reminded me of the vampire in the movie we were just watching. Hey wait, where was the plane?

"Are you a vampire?" I asked the man, trying to touch his glittering skin.

He said something, but it was so hard to focus. I felt like I was drunk, but all that I had had to drink was two sips of champagne. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on what was going on. It was so loud though, and I just wanted to sleep. My head hurt so badly.

When I opened my eyes again, to see what was making all of the noise, I realized that I was in midair. I looked up and saw aliens trying to take me to their ship.

I screamed out and the man sitting near the edge of the space ship looked startled. He reached for something, maybe it was a laser gun. Whatever it was, he shot me in the arm with it. It stung for a second and then everything was warm again and getting quieter. Good, I thought as I drifted to sleep.

When I wake up, I'm going to get that vampire to attack these aliens for me.

Yeah, that made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... that was um... what the hell are they going to do with them?
> 
> You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else, but you should know, that Lutz's Mistress is going to be helping a lot. And TexasBella knows her shit when it comes to some of the kinky shit coming up.
> 
> Yeah! I kinda like those ladies.
> 
> TexasBella: Everybody's got a little kink in them darlin'. You've just got to let it out!
> 
> I think some of their kink is rubbing off on me.
> 
> Glad you like them, cause they are going to be around for quite some time!
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: Damn straight baby girl. We aren't going anywhere. Wait, is there a playroom around here?
> 
> OMG! Is that what you have been building in the basement?
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: I was wondering when you were going to notice... Thought I would give us some inspiration for the upcoming chapters ;)
> 
> So, what do you think of that KRYork, little one? Can't wait to see your review!
> 
> TexasBella: Ya know, between that Witchy Vampire Girl and KRYork, we're never gonna have dry panties again? They leave the best reviews...and presents...
> 
> KRYork: Eeep! Oh my, are you talking to me? I have such a girl crush on you. And your words make me all hot and bothered.
> 
> Lol.. calm down little one... we haven't even gotten to the good parts. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephenie Meyer's cake... my frosting.
> 
> Hey, we've got a short little chapter to put out there for Valentine's Day!
> 
> Awww, that was sweet of you.
> 
> Yeah, you know me, Ms. Romance...*eye roll*
> 
> I bet you would like to celebrate Saint Kinkiness Day.
> 
> Is there one? That would be cool!
> 
> Do you hear that sound?
> 
> What sound?
> 
> The purring...is there a cat in here now?
> 
> Oh, that's just kitten.
> 
> Where?
> 
> Kneeling next to Lutz's Mistress. That's where she always is.
> 
> Do I even want to know?
> 
> Hey, don't knock it. It's where all of my lemony inspiration is coming from. Do you have any idea how hot Lutz's Mistress is?
> 
> Yeah, I can see her. I've always thought she was hot.
> 
> kitten: *claws come out, purring turns to a low growl*
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: Down kitten, play nice.
> 
> Warnings?  
> Yeah, it might be a good idea to let everyone know that the general fuckedupness of this story is about to kick it up a notch...not quite to "BAM" status yet...no worries...we're getting there.
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: Ok, ok kitten thinks I'm hot... lets get this show on the road already!
> 
> Lemons?
> 
> Twisted, kinky ones...might make you squirm...but that's a good thing. Right?
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: Kink is always good.

Chapter 5

EPOV

I woke up to the feeling of warm water on my skin. My eyes flew open just in time to see a strawberry blond with big blue eyes rub a wet sponge across my chest.

I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I growled.

I was immediately rewarded for moving with a massive headache. It felt like an ice pick was stabbing me right behind my eyes.

"Just cleaning you up," she said calmly. "You've been here all day. I thought it would be nice."

I released her hand, feeling foolish. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect, I mean, I wasn't planning on...Why?" I finally got out.

"It is my job. I was asked to come here and take care of you."

Oh, the light came on. Rosalie must have arranged for a massage or something at the resort. It was funny though, because I didn't even remember getting here last night. I guess we must have drunk a lot. I sure did have one hell of a hangover.

"May I continue now?" the woman asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I said awkwardly.

I relaxed back and tried to will my headache away. My entire body ached. If I didn't know better, I would say I had a few broken ribs. What the hell had I done last night?

I felt the woman use the sponge and warm water on my chest and arms. I exhaled slowly, trying to relax more.

When she removed the sheet that was draped over the lower half of my body all chances of being relaxed were gone. The second the air hit my body, I knew that I was completely nude.

I'd had many massages before in my life, and most had occurred while I was nude. But in those cases, the massage therapists used sheets and didn't see my dick, and they certainly didn't touch it. A few therapists had offered me happy endings over the years but I always declined. It wasn't that I didn't like hand jobs, although they weren't my favorite, it was more that I felt like I was paying them to do it, and I never pay women for sex.

So when I felt her hands move down my stomach towards my dick, I thought I knew what was coming. I started to tell her I didn't want a hand job, but before I could even open my mouth, hers was on me!

Yeah, her mouth was on my dick.

I was in shock.

"That, um, that isn't necessary," I said when I came to my senses, embarrassed that I was starting to get an erection.

"I was told to do this," she replied and put her mouth back on me.

"Stop!" I said forcefully, and pulled my dick from her mouth.

"I need to make you cum," she said, grabbing onto my dick and holding it in her hand. I felt it shrinking as her hand gripped me tightly.

What the fuck? There was no way Rosalie had ordered a massage for me where the woman was told to give me a blow job. She would never.

Who would do something like that?

EMMETT!

Rosalie would never, but Emmet would. I was going to kill him. He knew how I felt about whores.

"Um, there must have been a misunderstanding," I tried to say nicely. "I don't want to, um, I mean, I have a fiancée."

"Oh, I know," she said. "I am supposed to satisfy your needs until she is ready for you."

I reached down to grab the sheet and pulled it back over myself.

"Look," she said, pulling the sheet down again. "Your grandfather told me to make sure you came before he met with you. Please don't get me in trouble, I have to do my job."

Ok, now I knew there had been a mistake. Both of my father's parents had died, and my mother's parents lived on a farm in Oklahoma.

"You must have made a mistake, I think you've got the wrong person," I tried to explain.

She began to say something but was interrupted when the door started to open.

I grabbed the sheet and pulled it over myself, wincing at the pain in my chest.

The door opened and a man in his late sixties, early seventies, walked into the room. "Finished?" he said to the woman.

"He refused," she said looking at the floor.

"Really?" he said scowling at her. "Well, you will have to try harder next time. Now go!"

"Yes Sir," she said hurrying from the room and closing the door behind her.

I was still staring at the door when the man began to speak again.

"Edward, it's good to see you awake. I am sorry that you didn't find Tanya appealing. I am sure that she will try harder next time."

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. I'm Edward Cullen, and I don't think that woman was supposed to be here for me."

Anger flashed across his face, but it vanished just as quickly. "First, let me say that I am not confused. Second, that woman was here for you. In fact, she is here for you. She is my gift to you. Use her as you see fit. She will not refuse you anything."

I just stared at him. Did this man just tell me he gave me a woman as a present?

"Third, and most important," he continued, "your name is not Edward Cullen, it's Edward Masen. Cullen is your adoptive grandfather's name. It is the name your father was given at birth, but it is not his name, and it is not your name."

If this was some sort of a joke Emmet was playing, I sure didn't see the humor in it, but I figured I would play along.

"Yeah, sure, ok," I said laughing. "So that makes you what exactly?"

"I am your real grandfather," the man said without cracking a smile.

I stared at him, waiting for the punch line or for Emmet to jump out saying I was punked or something.

"You are aware that your father was adopted by Anthony Cullen right?"

Actually, now that he mentioned it, I did remember hearing my parents talk about that. Apparently, my grandmother was pregnant when my grandfather had married her. No one really talked about it. When I asked once, my father told me that my grandparents were in love, but when my grandfather was in Korea fighting, another man had taken advantage of my grandma. My dad said that when my grandpa came home from the war he found my grandma and didn't care what had happened to her. They got married and he raised the baby, my dad, as his own. Years later I realized that "taken advantage of" probably meant rape. I didn't ask though, because that's just not the kind of thing you talk about with your grandma.

"Ahh," the old man said. "I see you are remembering, and you know what I say is true."

"How do you know about my grandma?" I demanded.

"I already told you that. I am your father's father."

It clicked. He was the one who had taken advantage of my grandmother.

"You raped my grandmother!" I screamed.

"Raped? We were married. How could I have raped her?" he yelled back.

That was something I didn't expect. My grandma had been married before she married my grandfather? Then again, this man could be just making this all up. We both stared at each other breathing hard.

"Look, Edward," the man said in a soft voice after a few moments. "Your grandmother and I were married. She was young and naive and didn't know what she wanted. Her father decided that she should marry me, so we were wed. I didn't rape her. She was my wife. Often young brides are frightened to consummate their marriage. It is the man's job to take control. I simply helped her to perform her wifely duty."

I felt sick. Could this actually be true? Was I looking into the eyes of my grandmother's rapist? My grandfather?

"Perhaps we shouldn't talk about this. It clearly upsets you. Let's talk about why you are here."

"I know why I'm here. I am here on vacation to celebrate my birthday! Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to find my friends. When I get back, I expect you to be out of my room, whoever you are."

I was shaking with fury as I stalked across the room. I twisted the doorknob but it didn't budge.

"What the hell!" I screamed, trying it again.

I felt a sharp prick on my left arm and as I turned around, I saw the man holding a syringe. Before I could even do anything the room went dark.

I'd heard of being 'woken up the good way'. That's what Emmett called it when a girl gave him a blow job to wake him up.

I'd never been woken up that way.

I'd never woken up with a woman.

But here I was now, being woken up by getting an amazing blow job by the girl of my dreams. Literally, the girl of my dreams. Because that's all Bella was, someone I dreamed about.

This didn't seem like a dream though. But it had to be. I didn't recognize the room, and there is no way that I was actually getting woken up with a blow job. I decided not to worry about the details of the dream, and just enjoy it.

I moaned as I felt her mouth glide over my dick. I looked down at her, to see my cock move into her mouth, but she was under the covers.

"Hey baby, are you hot under there?" I asked, really wanting to see her face. I wondered if my mind would let me see my cock slide in and out of her perfect lips, or if it would be one of those things that I tortured myself with, like I did with her breasts.

She mumbled something, but didn't move the covers. Instead, she took me in further than most girls had. . .I felt her lips touch my stomach. I was pretty big and most girls I had been with couldn't deep throat me. This felt incredible. I wondered if the dream Bella would be as good as this Bella. Somehow I just knew that the real Bella would be better.

I forgot all about the covers as I felt her tongue stroking me.

"Shit, that feels amazing! Where did you learn to do this?" I groaned , letting myself back into my dream. I became even harder. I knew that if she kept going at this pace I wouldn't last long.

When I came during a blow job, some women swallowed it, others spit it out, I wasn't sure what to do with dream Bella. I figured I had about another thirty seconds tops before I had to decide.

She held me tight in her mouth as her head moved up and down my dick. I felt her tongue flick out and lick the head.

"Oh, shit, sexy, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned.

Her head kept bobbing up and down.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" I said louder, warning her.

Her head moved faster and she sucked harder. Shit, if she didn't stop right now I was gonna blow it right in her mouth.

I reached down to pull her head off of me, but before I could even touch her she slammed her head down and my dick touched the back of her throat. The sensation was too much and I lost it.

"FFUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK," I growled as I emptied myself into her throat.

I waited to see what would happen. I didn't usually get to cum in my dreams with Bella. She would disappear right before I would cum and then I'd just wake up horny as hell, and have to jerk off.

She didn't disappear, she didn't even get mad about me cumming in her throat, instead she just swallowed and then started licking the head and shaft. Her head began to bob again.

"Wow, that was amazing," I said half to her, half to myself. "I had this crazy dream about blow jobs. It was odd. And there was this guy who thought he was my grandfather." The irony wasn't lost on me that I was talking to a figment of my dream, about another dream.

Bella didn't respond. She just kept sucking. My dick was already hard again.

"Hey," I said, pulling at the sheet. "You don't have to do that again. It was…" I stopped mid sentence as the sheet lifted. I looked down at my dick, but instead of seeing Bella's brown curls, I saw the same strawberry blond from my dream.

She stopped and looked up at me, letting my dick slowly slide from her mouth. As pissed off and confused as I was, I had to admit, it did look hot.

"Do you really want me to stop?" she asked. "You seemed to like it the first two times."

"What the hell?" I snapped. "Two times?"

"Yeah, but you slept through the first one."

I came to my senses and jumped out of bed, grabbing a pillow to cover myself.

"Really Edward?" she laughed. "A pillow. You just shot your cum down my throat, and now you are shy?"

"I didn't know it was you."

"Really? Cause you called me by my nickname."

"Huh?" I asked. I was really confused.

"You called me sexy, that's what you called me before."

"Before?" I said, taking a deep breath. "I know I am hung over, and this is probably one fucked up dream, but you are not my girlfriend and I do not know you."

She looked hurt.

"I know I'm not your girlfriend," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. "But you do know me. We met in a club in downtown Seattle a little over a year ago. It was in spring. You brought me to your apartment and I gave you a blow job on your balcony. You told me it was the best blow job you ever had. Then you bent me over your railing and made love to me for all of Seattle to see."

Well, shit, I thought, that narrows it down to like 100 women.

Had I really fucked this woman?

I didn't remember her, and I sure as hell didn't make love to her. I had never made love to anyone.

If it had been the spring before last, that was before I spent the summer with Bella and before Rosalie. I was with a different woman every week, sometimes several in a week.

I just stared at her, trying to figure out what to say. I didn't remember her, and I probably wouldn't. Just when I opened my mouth to speak there was a knock at the door. Saved by the bell, so to speak.

"Come in," she said, as I still stood there with the pillow pressed to my crotch.

It was the old man from my dream, and I started to get the sinking feeling that this wasn't a dream.

He smiled looking at the pillow I was still holding over my now soft dick. "I see you have been enjoying my gift."

He turned to look at the woman and raised his eyebrows.

"Twice," she said.

"Good girl," he said. "Now go freshen up for dinner, Tanya."

Tanya, that was her name. It still didn't help. Now all I knew was that there was a woman named Tanya I didn't remember sleeping with.

"Edward, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot earlier. Aro Masen," he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand. At least he wasn't spouting off stuff about being my grandfather.

"Will you please join us for dinner? I would like to explain to you why you are here."

My stomach growled at the thought of food, and I would like to get out of this room, so I accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... where is everyone going?
> 
> TexasBella is taking me to her house to make egg rolls.
> 
> TexasBella: That's right darlin'. I make the best egg rolls. Just love teasing the ingredients together and then packing that filling in nice and tight...then, once you've cooked them, you get to wrap your lips around them...
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: I love egg rolls. Texas you make them sound so dirty I love it! Save some for us. I need to go and spend time with kitten in the play room. There is a certain cross awaiting the kitten.
> 
> kitten: Yes Ma'am.
> 
> What am I supposed to do?
> 
> This is ur thing... why don't u try writing chapter 6. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight and the characters are Stephenie Meyer's. This sick fucker, is mine.
> 
> So, another chapter.
> 
> Yup, this one starts to explain a lot, though it will make everyone ask more questions.
> 
> That's ok. I really like the reviews.
> 
> Yeah, I'm glad u answer all of them. It gives me a chance to write, cause fuck knows kitten isn't helping.
> 
> kitten: I never said I was a writer. I am a muse, or amusing. I just like to sit and watch Ma'am write.
> 
> Yeah, I read her fic, Bound for Duty, it was hot. BDSM, slash, no wonder you sit in there watching her type for hours.
> 
> Great... a new fetish... could we get any more fucked up?
> 
> You're the one hanging out with Texas Bella learning how to cook. You aren't really trying to learn how to cook are you? It's gotta be some kind of food fetish...
> 
> Actually, no, just cooking.
> 
> texasbella: *laughs* I'm beginning to think it's a fetish too...who refuses to eat vegetables? Although...there are some interesting things that can be done with vegetables...especially cucumbers, squash, carrots...*stares off dreamily* oh the places that strawberries can go...
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: Don't forget the bananas!
> 
> Whatever you say, I'm going to put out the warning now. First, this chapter isn't bad on its own, but if you don't like where this is going, you aren't going to like the rest of the fic. This would be the time to click the X.
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: or get spanked you can choose...
> 
> And I wanted to thank the two people who are keeping this story going, the beyond talented Texas Bella, and the woman who rocks our world, Lutz's Mistress. Thanks ladies for your amazing feedback :)

Chapter 6

Twilight Zone

"Please get dressed. We always dress for dinner. There are clothes in the closet. Dimitri will escort you to the dining room when you are ready," Aro said and then left the room.

I looked in the closet and it was lined with suits. There weren't any of my clothes. I chose a pair of pants and a jacket to go with it, not caring what I looked like. I just wanted to get out of this room.

I opened the door to see if I could find this guy Dimitri that Aro had mentioned. Before I could even poke my head out, a big guy stepped in front of me.

"This way," was all he said.

We walked down a long hallway, and then another before descending a grand staircase. Dimitri led me into a dining room. Aro was already sitting there with Tanya. There were three other people sitting around the table. Two were men and one was a teenager. I was disappointed not to see Rosalie, Emmet and Bella.

"So glad you could join us. Come, have a seat," he said, motioning to a chair.

I walked over and sat down.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my little girl, Alice," he said pointing at the teenager.

She smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you." I smiled back. It was hard not to.

"And next to Alice is Jasper. He is her tutor."

"A pleasure," he said with a southern drawl and extended his hand. I reached over the table and shook it.

"And my personal physician, James," he said, indicating the man sitting at the other end of the table.

"Edward," he replied coolly.

"Of course you know Tanya," he said. Tanya was sitting to my immediate right.

"And the last two seats are for Elizabeth and Victoria. Victoria belongs to James."

I thought that was an odd way of saying two people are together. Usually people say that one person belongs with another, not toanother.

"And Elizabeth will belong to you. That is what I wanted to talk to you about," Aro said, sipping his wine.

"Oh," I said, caught completely off guard. "Thank you, but I have a girlfriend. A fiancée actually, well, as soon as I ask her. Her name is Rosalie, she is a gorgeous blond. Is she here?"

"Edward, I brought you here after your plane landed in the ocean. Rosalie didn't make it here. I am sorry if that upsets you."  
A million thoughts raced through my head. My plane crashed. Rosalie didn't make it. Didn't make it meant dead. Where was Emmett? And oh, God, don't go there. Don't even think it.

"Bella," I thought aloud.

This couldn't be real. How had this happened? I was supposed to be sitting on the beach with friends, and instead I was alone here in this house. I didn't even know where 'here' was. I felt panic surge though me.

"Bella," I said again, the panic evident in my voice.

"We need to go look for them," I said, standing.

"Edward, calm down. It has been over twenty-four hours. You were 150 miles from land. I am truly sorry that you are upset. I know that you will miss your friends, but we both know that you were not in love with that Rosalie woman."

If he knew me at all, he would know that I was much more concerned about Bella. I held onto the hope that this man was insane and I would see all three of my friends very soon. As crazy as he may be, I still didn't like what he was saying about my friends.

Anger surged through me. I could feel my heart beating in my ears. It sounded like a freight train.  
"HOW DARE YOU?" I screamed standing over him. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME OR WHAT I FEEL!"

He didn't flinch but continued talking. "I know you, you are a Masen. You love the idea of women, you love the way they feel and the way they make you feel, but you haven't been in love with a woman because you are afraid that she will leave you."

I was about to scream that he had no idea what he was talking about when I realized that he knew exactly what he was talking about. He was right, I loved being with women, but I never allowed myself to get close because I was afraid of the pain I would feel when she left. I was afraid of what it would do to me, what it would do to my family if they loved her as well. We had been through that pain with Mary Alice, and I vowed that I would never let it happen again.

I sat back down and listened in shock as Aro continued talking.

"It is true that I don't know everything about you, because your father refused to let me into his life, therefore cutting me out of yours. But I have been watching you grow up and I saw your relationships with women. I know that even when you are intimate with a woman you are not really intimate. You keep your guard up emotionally and physically. Emotionally, you don't allow women in. You changed women every week until you met one that didn't want that kind of relationship. You won't even let a woman share your bed. And I know from Tanya, that you always wear a condom, and even then, remove yourself from a woman before the most intimate part. And I believe that even with this woman that you have been with for nearly a year, that you plan to marry, that you still cannot bring yourself to complete this most intimate act with her. "

He seemed to be describing me perfectly. How long had he been watching me? The thought creeped me out.

"So what?" I said, snapping out of it. "So I like lots of different women, and I chose one that wasn't clingy. And why would I want to bring a woman to my bed. I don't invite them over for cuddling. And so what that I wear a condom, lots of guys do. This doesn't make me odd."

"No, it doesn't," he said calmly. "It makes you like me."

I had no response to that. The room was silent.

The door on the other end of the room opened and a fiery red head walked in with a plate of fried chicken.

"Dinner is ready," she said looking at Aro. "Shall we start?"

"Yes, it looks delicious. Let's eat," he said as if our conversation had never existed.

Platters and bowls were passed around and we all ate in silence for several minutes.

"Oh my goodness," Alice exclaimed, causing everyone to look up from their plates. "Edward, I just realized that I am your aunt!"

"Alice, who gave you permission to speak?" Aro said in a condescending tone.

The color drained from Alice's face. Aro raised his eyebrows at her. She pushed in her chair and walked over to him. If I say I was surprised to see her lay across his lap then I was shocked when he lifted her skirt revealing her panties. I turned my head away as Aro pulled down her underwear.

Clearly I was not supposed to see this. I noticed that Jasper had also turned his head and was looking away, but James was watching intently. I heard Aro spank her several times, and when he finished, I heard her apologize and promise that she would do better.

When I dared to glance back, she had returned to her seat and was eating once again like nothing had happened. In fact, everyone was acting like nothing had happened. I was about to say something, I really don't know what, when Aro began to speak again.

"Edward, I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I was just trying to let you know that I understand you and I have a proposition for you that would give us both what we want?"

"A proposition?" I repeated.

"Yes, it will give us both what we want most."

I wanted to get out of here and make sure Bella was alright. I didn't believe him that she was gone. I would feel it if she had left this earth.

"And what is it that 'we' want?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I want an heir. Your father was taken from me and poisoned against me by his mother. You were kept from me also. I want a son to raise. And you, you want a woman to love that will never leave you, someone who belongs to you."

"A person who belongs to me?" I asked incredulously. "People don't belong to people."

"Nonsense," James interrupted. "Victoria is my woman, and she belongs to me. She does whatever I ask. Isn't that right Victoria?"

"Yes," Victoria said, though she didn't look happy to admit it.

"She is here to serve me. If I ask for a kiss, she will kiss me." He looked at her expectantly. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. "And if I want pleasure from her body," he began massaging her breast, "I take it. Her body is mine to do whatever I want with, even if I want to share her." He pulled down her neckline and exposed the breast he had been fondling.

I waited for her to slap him, or fix her shirt, or do anything, but she just sat there, frozen.

"Enough James," Aro said. "Alice doesn't need to see and hear that."

"Sorry, Aro. I was just demonstrating how wonderful having an obedient woman could be," James said, covering Victoria's breast again.

"Yes Edward, it will be wonderful. We can both get what we want," Aro said dreamily. "You can have an obedient wife and I can have an heir to raise."

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely lost.

"Edward, I can't father children. I need you to get Elizabeth pregnant so I can have an heir. You can do what you want with her while she is pregnant and after she gives birth."

I swore the Twilight Zone music started playing in my head. There was no way this was happening.

"You want me to have sex with a woman that I don't even know and get her pregnant so that you can have a baby to raise? I won't do that!"

"Edward, you have had sex with lots of women you don't know, it never bothered you before, but you actually do know Elizabeth."

"I… wait, what?" I asked, taking in what he had just said. "I don't know anyone named Elizabeth." I realized after I said it that my grandmother, the one who he had raped, had been named Elizabeth, and I knew her, but that was hardly the point since she was dead and would have been in her seventies if she were alive.

"You do know her Edward, she was on the plane with you, although, like you, she is confused about her name."

"Do you mean Rosalie?" I said, hoping that she might be alive after all, "because she would never agree to this."

"I have already told you, Rosalie is not here. You will have Elizabeth, with the dark hair and big brown eyes."

My heart soared. Was it too much to hope…

"Bella!" I exclaimed. "Is she here? Is she ok?"

"Elizabeth," Aro said calmly. "She is fine. She is resting."

"I want to see her. Where is she?"

"Calm down, she is fine," Aro said again.

"I demand to see her, now!"

"Fine," Aro said chuckling. "I guess it isn't unusual to want to see the goods before making a deal."

I was about to argue when I realized that he was going to take me to Bella.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and set it on his plate. "Exquisite as always Victoria. James, will you come with us to see Elizabeth?"

"Of course," James said, standing as well.

We walked back the way I had come, but down a different corridor when we got to the top of the stairs. At the end of the hallway we stopped at a door. James took out a key and opened the door.

I gasped when I saw her there. She was lying on a four poster bed sound asleep. She was paler than usual, her eyelids were a pale shade of purple and her hair was fanned out on the pillow. She looked so beautiful, I didn't think she was real. I ran over to her bed and touched her.

"Edward," she murmured, sounding content.

"I'm here, Bella," I said, looking at her face, but her dark lashes still rested on her cheekbones.

"She talks in her sleep," James said from the door. "She mentions you a lot."

I tried to process that thought when Aro spoke.

"Yes, well now that you have seen her, do we have a deal?" Aro asked.

"Are you crazy?" I said, turning to face him. "Bella…"

"Elizabeth," he corrected.

"Bella, Elizabeth, whatever you want to call her, would never agree to this," I spat out through clenched teeth. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to wake her when she looked so peaceful, and I sure didn't want her to hear this conversation.

"She doesn't have to agree Edward. She is a woman. Once you take her as your wife, she is your property to do with as you see fit. You can take her when you want and as often as you want, just like I did to your grandmother, until she is carrying your child."

Did he really think I was going to rape Bella repeatedly until she was pregnant? I wanted him dead for even thinking it.

I don't remember rushing Aro, or putting my hands around his throat. I do remember trying to squeeze the life out of him for what he had just said about Bella and my grandmother. The last thing I remember was feeling a prick in my shoulder as the room went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... that is fucked up!
> 
> Yup!
> 
> It's not gonna get better is it?
> 
> Well, I'm a HEA girl, but no, not for a long time.
> 
> Where's kitten?
> 
> kitten: I'm here. I was just reading chapter 3 of Bound for Duty.
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: Again kitten? Really? Why don't you just join me in Chapter 4?
> 
> Maybe some other people might like to read it. Here's the link:
> 
> www . fanfiction s / 7819598 / 1 / Bound_By_Duty
> 
> What about Texas Bella's hot new slash fic, Boys and Their Toys?
> 
> Sure, that one is hot too!
> 
> www . fanfiction s / 7768977 / 1 / Boys_and_Their_Toys
> 
> texasbella: *sucks on juicy strawberry* don't forget to take out the spaces on those links!
> 
> Lutz's Mistress: Give me one of them strawberries Texasbella I have an idea for kitten in the playroom...
> 
> OK, see you Tuesday when Bella wakes up :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephenie Meyer's sand... my sand castle...
> 
> Let's make this author's note quick and to the point ok Noc?
> 
> Sure, cause this is where we start to build the kink. Again, it's not bad in itself, but where it's going might offend some. Please don't be surprised that this thing gets real dark, real fast now people.
> 
> I guess that's ok for this chapter. Have you seen kitten?
> 
> Nope, I don't think she has come out of Bound By Duty in a week. She and Lutz's Mistress just hide in there for hours.
> 
> MMMMK...
> 
> Yup... special thanks to Texasbella and Lutz's Mistress for betaing this chapter, which was originally two chapters. And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing the chapters, and Loopylou992 who had the 100th review! It's awesome!

Chapter 7

Hell

BPOV

I woke to the sound of my heart beating in my head. I opened my eyes and the room spun around me.

Where was I? I didn't even remember getting to the hotel. Emmett must have carried me from the plane after I fell asleep.

Wow, I'd had a crazy dream. Wait until I told Emmett that I 'd had a dream that the plane crashed.

I closed my eyes to try to remember the rest of the dream. I swear that there was a vampire and aliens, something about two dead bodies and two survivors. It really didn't make much sense.

I tried to open my eyes again and the room continued to spin. I glanced around, looking for a bathroom or a trash can.

I gasped in surprise when I noticed a man sitting in the corner of the room.

"It's good to see you're awake," he said, standing.

"Who? Where? Who are you?" I gasped, then covered my mouth quickly because I knew I was about to be sick.

The man walked over quickly and placed a small basin under my chin just in time. I wretched for a minute or two before I finally stopped and breathed deeply, resting my forehead on my hand.

The man took the basin and returned with a damp cloth and a glass of water.

"Thank you," I said, wiping my mouth and taking a sip.

I looked around the room a little more and noticed that the walls were a pale yellow and there were a few items of furniture in it, including the chair that the man had been sitting on. Giving how sick I felt, I wondered if I was in a hospital. The room didn't look like a hospital room, but it didn't really look like a hotel room either. I had no idea where I was or how I got here.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you? Am I okay?"

"I'm James. I'm the doctor here, and you are alright now. You have been asleep for about thirty-six hours."

"The doctor here? Where is here? And why was I sleeping for so long?" His answers seemed to have created more questions.

"Your plane crash landed in the ocean. We brought you here."

"Is this a hospital?"

"No, it is a home. Aro Masen's home."

"Are my friends here?" I asked, still more confused than not.

"I am just Aro's private physician, he has the information for you. When you are feeling up to it, I will take you to talk to him."

"I'm fine now," I said. I really wasn't, but I wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

"Alright, then get dressed and I will take you to see him."

I hadn't noticed until then that I was in a nightgown. It was old fashioned. It looked like something my grandmother would have worn.

I couldn't remember putting it on, and then realized that someone had probably put it on me. I blushed at the thought of someone changing me. Well, what were they supposed to do, I reasoned with myself, leave me in the wet clothes they found me floating in the ocean wearing for thirty-six hours?

"There should be clothes in the closet. Obviously we don't have your things."

"Thank you, um... " I said, trying to remember if he had told me his name.

"James," he reminded me.

"Thank you James. My name is Bella."

He didn't respond and it was awkward for a minute as he stood there staring at me.

"So, um, I'm going to change now," I said, hoping he would take the hint and leave.

He didn't, he just stood there.

"Um, can I have some privacy?" I asked.

He smiled and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He turned and walked from the room, closing the door behind him.

The thought that he may have been the one who had changed me and had seen me naked creeped me out for some reason. I understood that he was a doctor, but it really didn't seem to help how I felt.

I hurried around the room looking for something to wear. There were white panties and bras in a drawer. They looked like they belonged in the 1950's. There were also dresses in the closet that looked like they were from the same era. I wouldn't be surprised if I came out of the room to find a little old lady who dressed like it was 1950. I must be borrowing her clothes.

I slid a pale blue dress on and looked in the mirror. Other than my hair, I looked like Sandy from Grease.

I remembered how much I wanted to check on my friends and opened my bedroom door. The creepy doctor was standing there.

"You look lovely, come, we will see Aro."

We walked down a corridor with dark cherry doors lining both walls. At the end of the hall was a staircase going down. We descended the stairs into a large living room.

The walls were dark wood and the room was very elegant looking. The wall opposite the stairs had many large windows giving an amazing view of the sea. There was a fireplace in the far corner and a man sitting in a chair near it. He looked to be in his seventies. He must be Aro and this must be his house. Maybe he would be able to tell me about Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie.

As soon as he saw me, he stood up.

"I am so glad that you are alright. I have been so worried about you!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said. "Thank you so much for taking care of me. Are my friends here?"

"Come here, Elizabeth," he said looking towards me."We need to talk."

I looked behind me to see who he was talking to, but it was just James and me standing there. I looked back at him confused.

He sat down and patted the couch cushion next to him. "Come and sit, Elizabeth."

"Oh," I said realizing that he meant me, "Um, my name is Bella."

He didn't respond. He just patted the couch again. "Sit, Elizabeth."

Wow, either this guy was senile or hard of hearing. I had dated a guy in high school for a few months named Mike Newton. His grandma had Alzheimer's and she always called me by Mike's older sister's name. No matter how many times Mike or I corrected her, I was always Amy. After a while, I just answered to Amy at his house.

I figured that with this guy it really wasn't worth the trouble since I would only be here a little while, so I sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said, patting my knee, "all of your friends did not make it."

"Didn't make it?" My head started spinning. Didn't make it equaled didn't survive. They were dead. My dream flashed back to me. "Two bodies…" I started to feel sick.

"No," I sobbed quietly. I don't know how long I sat there, my mind in a fog. The old man just patted my knee. Then my brain kicked back in, two bodies, but there were four of us. Another part of my dream flashed. "Two dead bodies… two survivors…"

"Did anyone else make it?" I asked hopefully, looking at the old man and then to James.

"Yes," the old man said. "The young man who …"

A man? My heart soared with the thought it could be Edward. I quickly felt guilty that I hadn't hoped it was Emmett. I had to know who it was.

"Where is he?" I interrupted. "Can I see him?"

He began speaking again as if I had said nothing. "The young man who made it here, my grandson, is not well enough to join us today. Perhaps he will feel up to it tomorrow."

His grandson? I wasn't asking about his grandson, I wanted to know about my friends. Maybe they all had survived, I hoped. Maybe this man had no idea what he was talking about.

"Excuse me," I tried again. This time he looked down at me.

"Yes dear, you may speak."

I wasn't really asking for permission to speak, but okay. "I was wondering what happened to my friends, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. They were on the plane with me."

He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Sweetheart, I know it is hard for you to hear, but your friends Emmett and Rosalie are gone. Edward, my grandson, is upstairs because he is not well enough to join us for dinner."

This was too much information to take. Was he telling me that my boyfriend was dead? And Edward's soon to be fiancée was dead? And somehow Edward was this guy's grandson?

I knew he wasn't Edward's grandfather. I had attended the funeral of his father's father a few years ago, and Esme's father was just at Easter dinner last year.

I started to sob again. If this was a dream, I wanted to wake up right now.

"Oh now Elizabeth, don't cry. That boy, Emmett, was a brute, and that woman, Rosalie, was nothing more than a whore. Don't fret about them. And don't worry about Edward, he will be around soon enough."

Senile or not, I was about to punch that old man. How dare he say things about Emmett and Rosalie? He didn't even know them. I was about to start shouting at him when a teenage girl came running into the room. A tall slender man walked in behind her.

She was about three inches shorter than me, and very petite. She had short dark brown hair and big green eyes. She looked somewhere between fourteen and sixteen years old. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Mother! I am so glad that you are here!" she bubbled. "I just know that we are going to be the best of friends."

Mother? Friends? Holy hell, everyone in this place was barking mad.

"Alice," the old man said. "Sit down and tell your mother and I about your day."

The girl, Alice, sat down and began talking about her day. "I practiced my arithmetic, and we read. Today we read and discussed some of Wuthering Heights. We also talked about astronomy. Jasper is going to take me to see the stars one of these evenings." She looked over to the tall man still standing in the doorway.

He looked to be about twenty-five and had shoulder length blond hair. He looked up when he noticed me staring.

"Jasper," he said, walking across the room in a few strides with his hand extended. "Jasper Whitlock." He sounded like he was from Texas.

I shook his hand. "I am Alice's tutor."

"He does a fine job with our Alice," the old man said looking at me.

"Thank you, Aro," Jasper said with a slight bow of his head. "She is a remarkable pupil."

Apparently the old man's name was Aro. I vaguely remembered James telling me this was Aro Manson or something's house.

Alice smiled up at Jasper as two women walked into the living room. One had bright red curly hair and the other was a strawberry blond. I thought I recognized the strawberry blond, but I couldn't remember from where.

"Dinner is served," the one with the bright red hair said.

"Thank you, Victoria," the old man said.

"It is my pleasure to serve you Mr. Masen," she replied, though it didn't sound like she meant it.

Masen, that was it, not Manson, although this house was getting nuttier by the second. It could be Manson's house.

"Elizabeth, this is Victoria," Aro said, pointing to the woman. "She is in charge of the house. She prepares meals and keeps the house tidy. Of course, Alice helps, and so will you now that you are able."

"Um, nice to meet you," I said, mostly because I had no idea what to say after that introduction.

"I hope you enjoy dinner," she responded. "Mr. Masen told me that it was your favorite."

"I… um… well, that's nice… thank you…" I stammered, wondering what food that crazy man thought was my favorite. Or maybe it was Elizabeth's favorite.

"I, um, can't stay for dinner though. I need to make a phone call. May I use your phone? " I asked looking around the room.

"There is no phone here for you to use," James said.

"I, well, I can walk then. Thank you so much for your hospitality," I said, wanting to get out of this house as soon as possible.

"Walk? Elizabeth, we are on an island at least 100 miles away from any other land. Now stop this silliness, and let's eat dinner."

My stomach growled at the mention of food again. I wasn't sure where I was, but I wasn't so thrilled with the idea of leaving Edward here, if he was here, with these people.

"Please, let me escort you," Jasper said to me, holding out a hand. Maybe if I had dinner with them, I might get more information.

I held my hand out and Jasper helped me to my feet. He took me by the elbow, which I actually appreciated because the room was still spinning a little.

We walked into a formal dining room. There were eight chairs around the table, with seven places set.

Jasper pulled out a chair for me. As I sat down he bent over and whispered in my ear.

"Just go with it darling. It will make it easier."

Although out of context, that would seem like a crazy thing for a person to do, I realized that I might now be staring into the eyes of the only other sane person in the room.

I nodded my head and placed my napkin on my lap.

The table was long with three chairs on each side and one at each end of the table. I had been seated on the end of the first side. Aro sat next to me at the head of the table. Alice sat to the right of him, across from me. Jasper sat next to Alice. The seat next to Jasper was empty, but was filled by Victoria after she came into the room carrying a large dish, which she placed in the center of the table. James sat next to Victoria, at the other end of the table opposite Aro. The strawberry blond sat next to James, which was on the same side of the table as me. There was a chair between us, but no place setting.

Victoria removed the lid of the platter. "Mushroom ravioli with Alfredo sauce," she said revealing a huge platter of ravioli in white sauce.

My heart sank. That was one of my favorite foods. My grandma Liz always made it for me. It was her favorite too. There weren't many places that served it.

I gasped and Alice looked at me. "This is one of my favorite foods! And it was my grandma Liz's favorite, too," I told her.

"Elizabeth," Aro said.

"Yes, grandma Elizabeth," I corrected myself before realizing that Aro wasn't correcting me, he was calling me. How odd that this man was calling me the same name as my grandmother and we were eating her favorite meal. It didn't make sense.

"Let us give thanks," Aro said, bowing his head. Everyone around the table bowed their head. "Heavenly Father, we thank you for all of our blessings. Thank you for Elizabeth's safe return and we pray that Edward will be able to join us soon. Amen."

I heard a chorus of Amens as I stared at the empty spot next to me. Was this spot supposed to be for Edward? Was he truly here?

Everyone began to eat.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively over the sound of forks and knives.

No one responded.

"Excuse me," I tried again.

Aro looked at me and smiled. "You may speak."

Again? What did he mean I may speak?

"You said you wanted Edward to join us soon. Were you talking about Edward Cullen?"

Aro put down his fork.

"Cullen?" Aro hissed.

Everyone stopped eating and stared. Jasper looked at me and shook his head slightly.  
I could tell he was trying to warn me. And he did seem like he was truly trying to help, but I had to find out about Edward.

"Yeah Cullen, Edward Cullen," I whispered.

"It is Edward Masen. I have already told you, he is my grandson. Cullen was his father's adopted name. Carlisle's real name is Carlisle Masen. I am his father."

"But," I started to say when someone kicked me in the leg.

I stopped talking and looked around the table surprised. I noticed Jasper staring at me.

"Elizabeth, if you have some free time tomorrow afternoon, perhaps we can meet and discuss Alice's progress in school."

I was about to protest and tell him that she wasn't my child, and therefore I didn't need a parent teacher conference when I noticed the pleading look in his eyes. He wanted to meet. He wanted to talk. He wanted to tell me what was going on!

I could barely contain myself when I responded that I would meet with him.

The rest of dinner was in silence. When we had finished eating, everyone went into a small sitting room. There were chairs placed all around the room and a baby grand piano in the center of the room.

"I will bring in coffee and dessert in a few moments," Victoria called behind us.

I sat down on one of the chairs as the others came in and took seats in the room.

"Alice, would you like to play something for your mother?" Aro asked.

"Oh yes," Alice beamed. She sat down at the piano and began to play. It was beautiful. I wondered how long she practiced per day. The piece seemed difficult, so when she missed a note, I didn't think anything of it.

"Alice," Aro called. Alice stopped playing. "Did you practice today?"

Alice shook her head. She stared at the keys and said, "No father, I forgot. I guess I was too excited about Mother."

"Well, Alice. I understand that you were excited, but we must do as we are told. You must always obey, even when you don't want to."

She nodded her head.

"Now, come here and ask for forgiveness."

Alice got up off of the piano bench and slowly walked over to Aro. She laid herself across his thighs face down. Aro grabbed her skirt and flipped it up exposing her underwear. Aro pulled her underwear down so that her ass cheeks were showing.

I looked around the room frantically to see what everyone else was going to do. Surely they were not going to stand here and let a man spank a teenage girl on her bare bottom.

What I saw when I looked around surprised me. The strawberry blond was smiling, sitting on the edge of her seat like she couldn't wait for the show to start. Jasper, who obviously didn't approve, was looking away, but not saying anything, and James was watching attentively.

I looked back to Aro in time to see the first slap. There was a bright red hand print on Alice's ass cheek.

"Forgive me father, I will try harder," Alice yelped.

"Yes you will," Aro responded, but slapped her ass again.

Alice asked for forgiveness again and promised to try harder. Aro spanked her several more times. I could see red hand prints all over her ass. Finally Aro told Alice that he accepted her apology. He pulled up her underwear and told her to try again.

I looked around the room and if I had been surprised by what I saw before the spanking, then I was shocked by what I saw after. The strawberry blond looked disappointed it was over, and James was adjusting his pants, not concealing the obvious erection he had.

As Alice resumed playing, Victoria came back into the room with a tray full of cookies and cakes. She returned a moment later with coffee.

We sat eating dessert and listening to Alice play, for an hour or soe, like she hadn't just been spanked right before our eyes.

"It is time for bed. Tanya, please take Elizabeth to her room," Aro said.

TANYA! That's it. The strawberry blond was from the plane. She was the flight attendant, and if she was alive, maybe Emmett and Rosalie were still alive.

That was the first moment I felt hope.

A million thoughts raced through my mind. How could she be here? If there were only two survivors, did that mean Edward didn't survive?

Apparently I had a look of confusion on my face, which James misunderstood because he said, "The house is a bit confusing and Tanya would love to escort you. It is her job here. She keeps the household happy by giving them what they need. Isn't that right, Tanya?"

Both Tanya and Victoria were glaring at James. Whatever he said, clearly upset both of them. I was about to question how Tanya worked here and was the flight attendant on the plane, but decided that I didn't want to add to the tension. Besides, I was sure I would get a better answer from Jasper in the morning anyway.

"Good night everyone," I said as I stood to leave the music room.

"Aren't you going to come say goodnight and tuck me in?" Alice called from the piano bench.

"I um, well…" I stammered. Tuck her in? She was, like, a few years younger than me!

"Of course she is," Aro said.

"Um, yeah, sure," I said as I left the room.

Tanya walked me through the halls and to a narrow staircase.

"This is the back staircase to the second floor. I just thought I would show you because you might want to use it sometimes if you don't want to go through the middle of the house. It leads right up to your room."

"Um, thanks," I said. I was still thinking about how odd it was that she had two different jobs that she could not possibly have at the same time. There is no way that she could be flying all over the country as a flight attendant and living on this island in the middle of nowhere.

By the time we reached the second floor landing, I had worked up the courage to ask her.

"Tanya, I was wondering, how you can work here and be a flight attendant?"

She froze and stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" she gasped.

"You know, how could you work here all of the time and still be on the plane?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room. She now looked more confused than I did.

"Are you telling me that you remember me from the plane?" she whispered, with panic in her voice.

"Yeah, it was just two days ago, how could I forget?" I answered quietly. The fear was contagious.

"You remember? How? I mean the champagne…" she rambled to herself.

"The champagne? I only had a sip of the champagne. Why?"

"Oh, it's not important," she said. "I know you are new here, and it's confusing. I can help you out. But can I please ask you a favor?"

"Sure," I said, not sure what else I could say.

"Will you please not mention to anyone that you remember the flight? I could get in a lot of trouble. It would mean a lot to me." She smiled at me.

I didn't really feel like I could make that deal. I mean I wanted to question everyone about what I remembered. "I um…" I stammered.

"Oh thank you!" Tanya exclaimed. "I knew I could count on you. I owe you one!"

Well maybe it wasn't such a bad deal. I mean, I had never actually agreed, so I could talk about it if I wanted to, and if I didn't, having someone owe me a favor wasn't a bad thing either, especially when I might need help getting away from this place.

"So," she said eagerly, "let's get you ready for bed so you have time to tuck in Alice."  
She walked over to the closet and took out a long white nightgown. It reminded me of the kind that a woman would wear in colonial days. It did look soft though.

"Here, let me help you put this on."

"I can manage," I said. It wasn't like I was ashamed of my body, but I really didn't want to strip down in front of a complete stranger. And I had been dressing myself since I was five.

"But, I am supposed to help you, and when we are done, I am supposed to take you to Alice's room."  
I hesitated and thought for a moment. Tanya looked at me expectantly.

"Fine," I said.

Tanya unzipped my dress in the back and lowered it down. When she said she would help me, she wasn't kidding.

It was awkward when I was standing there in just my panties right before she slid the nightgown over my head.

"Now, don't you look perfect," she smiled.

Perfect for what?I wondered to myself.

The night gown was beautiful and as soft as it looked. It went down to my ankles and was long sleeves, though the material was thin. It had tiny buttons from the neckline to the waist.  
Tanya opened my door and walked three doors down the hall. She stopped and motioned for me to go inside.

The door was open and I peeked in. I saw Alice sitting in bed and Aro sitting in a chair at her bedside, talking to her.

"You seemed really excited today, but you forgot the rules several times. I am going to need you to try harder tomorrow. James is going to be very busy for the next few weeks. Can you promise to be obedient?"

"Yes, father," Alice nodded.

"That is my good girl," Aro said, kissing her on the cheek. He sat back and noticed I was in the room.

"Oh, you are just in time."

"Good night, mother," Alice called and yawned like a sleepy four year old, only she wasn't four.  
Alice sat up and turned her face so her cheek was to me. As odd as she was, she genuinely seemed sweet and loving. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, Alice, Aro," I said, turning to leave.

I walked into the hall as Aro started singing her a song. When I began to turn left to go towards my room, James stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"This way," he said.

"Where am I going?"

"You will go to Aro's room for his goodnight."

"I already said goodnight in Alice's room," I argued. It wasn't that I minded saying goodnight twice, but something about this didn't seem right.

"You will not say goodnight, you just need to be here so that Aro has a good night."  
It didn't make any sense. Why would an old man need me so he could sleep.

"In here," James said pulling me into a room. "You will come in here every night after you have tucked Alice in and help Aro to fall asleep. He has certain needs that you will help with. Now climb in the bed and unbutton your gown."

I stood there frozen. There was no way he just said what I thought he said.

"Once it is unbuttoned, pull it open wide."

I felt like I was going into shock. "I'm...I'm…no, no, no…"

I turned to run for the door. James grabbed my arm and I felt a pinch. The room instantly began to spin and my eyelids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds.

"Did drug you me?" I slurred out, realizing the cause, but unable to do anything.

He laughed. "You are funny when you talk in your sleep." He picked me up and plopped me in the bed.

I tried to say no, but the last thing I remember was James unbuttoning the front of my nightgown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... wait... so Edward's grandma, and Bella's grandma were both named Elizabeth?
> 
> Yeah, you'll find out more about them when Jasper talks to Bella.
> 
> But they aren't like the same person are they?... cause we don't do that kind of kink?
> 
> Hell, I would... but no, they aren't the same person, and Bella and Edward aren't related in any way though there is a connection between the Elizabeths.
> 
> Tell me more!
> 
> You'll have to wait for a while.
> 
> Ok, I can wait. I heard that Texasbella is close to writing Uninhibited Wallflower again, and of course Chapter 5 of Bound by Duty is coming out soon too. I've got plenty to do while I'm waiting.
> 
> Plus you can talk to my friends on facebook.. well, the ones I can see. Every time I request a friend, it says request pending my approval meaning they have already requested me, but I don't see it. So I guess what I'm saying is, if you've sent me a friend request, and I haven't responded, send again and send a message with it. Otherwise, I'm not getting them.
> 
> Nocturnal Emissions on facebook... or search Nocturnal Emissions Wreck Room...
> 
> *now is when you click the review button. :)

**Author's Note:**

> How are u doing NE?  
> Noc: I'm good, that was fun.  
> Ready for the next chapter?  
> Noc: Hell yeah, it's getting good.  
> Great. Then let's get on with it?  
> Noc: Yeah... wait... who are those people over there?  
> That's Lutz's Mistress, and next to her is TexasBella Divine.  
> Noc: HOLY SHIT! Do you know who they are?  
> Uh, yeah baby girl, that's why they are here.  
> Lutz's Mistress: Hey NE, how are you kitten?  
> TexasBella: Hey darlin'.  
> Noc: OH. My. GOD. They just talked to me! Wait. Why are they here?  
> They're gonna help us with the next chapter.  
> Uhhh... do you know that Lutz's Mistress is a REAL LIFE DOMINATRIX!  
> Lutz's Mistress: Yup that's right.  
> Yeah babe, I know. That's why she's here. I figured you might need her help and advice.  
> Oh, yeah…. And she's pregnant too...fucking hot…. Does it get any better?  
> Yeah it does, cause TexasBella Divine is going to be our beta now!  
> Noc: HOLY SHIT! How the hell did you pull that off? She is like the kinkiest writer I know!  
> Texas Bella: *blushes* Why thank you darlin'.  
> Just told her two words about your kinky mind, and she was in….. so in… lol  
> Noc: OMG… I think I just came.  
> Save it for tonight, while you're writing!  
> * takes Lutz's Mistress and TexasBella Divine's hands*  
> I'm gonna go get my kink on babe… don't wait up…  
> * shaking head * Never do love, never do.
> 
> Would love to hear what you think. Please review.
> 
> You can find me on facebook: Nocturnal Emissions
> 
> Or Nocturnal Emission's Wreck Room (and trust me, the ladies in there will wreck ya)
> 
> www (dot) facebook (dot) com/#!/groups/324518074253528/


End file.
